Hermione's love life (5th year and up)
by Wallflower1323
Summary: This is my first fan fiction story. It's about Hermione's love life with a character I created named Tanner Chambers. Tell me how you guys like the story!
1. Chapter 1

Tanner Chambers is a tall young man, with short brown hair and daring green eyes, and is very handsome for his age. He is a fifth year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. Tanner was on his way to Herbology when he saw the golden trio on their way as well. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all walking side by side heading down to the green houses, Tanner following a couple feet behind. They reached the green house and waited outside for Professor Sprout. As Tanner stood there he looked over and saw Hermione deep in conversation with the other two. He looked at her for quite some time and when Hermione looked around she saw him staring at her. He gave a shy smile and looked away as she did the same. Minutes later Professor Sprout came out.

"Welcome, welcome! Come on now, get inside." She said. All the students filed in to the green house and took their spots around the classroom.

"Today, and for a couple of weeks, we are going to be studying Self-Fertilizing Shrubs. Now who can tell me what this plant does? Ah yes Ms. Granger!" Hermione's hand shot in the air before Professor Sprout finished her question.

"The Self-Fertilizing Shrub is a plant that feeds on flesh. Given its name, it has the ability of producing its own fertilizer."

"Very good Ms. Granger, very good! 5 points Gryffindor!" Some students groaned because Hermione knew almost everything, and it got very annoying, but not Tanner. Tanner looked up and saw the big smile across Hermione's face. He smiled to himself as he looked away from her. She was very smart, and he always knew that, but why was he just starting to notice her now? She is a very pretty girl, and from what he's heard she's nice as well. Professor Sprout continued "Now we will be studying plants this year that will be on your O.W.L's. That goes for these shrubs, the Chinese Chomping Cabbage, and the Fanged Geranium." Professor Sprout continued with the lesson and an hour later the students left as she assigned a 12 inch of parchment essay on the Self-Fertilizing Shrub.

Tanner left and began heading to Potions. There was no sign of the trio as he walked to the next class, or the next, or the next. By lunch he had concluded that he would only be seeing them in Herbology. He went to the rest of his classes, and then between the end of class and dinner, he went up to the library to get a head start on his homework. It appeared that other students had the same idea because all the tables were taken by groups of friends huddled over books and parchment. He walked through the library looking for a table and found one with a girl sitting by herself. His stomach flipped, it was Hermione. He walked over to the table and spoke in a very soft voice.

"Excuse me," he spoke, "may I sit here? All the other tables seem to be taken." She looked up as he spoke and he saw her light brown eyes, and became lost in her gaze.

"Of course." She said in her sweet voice. He went around the table and sat to the left of her. He got out his books and parchment and began to work. He looked up and saw that Hermione was reading a huge book, but had no parchment or quill around her.

"A bit of light reading?" He said with a slight chuckle. She looked up at him and smiled and his stomach flipped again.

"I guess you could say that, yes." The smile still on her face.

"I saw you in Herbology, you're very intelligent." He said as he began writing his essay on Self-Fertilizing Shrubs.

"Thanks." She said as she gave a shy smile and looked back at her book.

"It makes me wonder, why you're not in Ravenclaw? We're you're parents in Gryffindor?" He asked.

"No, I'm muggle born." Tanner looked up at her.

"Really? That's very interesting. It makes me wonder more why you're not in Ravenclaw. Either way, Gryffindor has gained one hell of a witch." He said as he smiled at her. Hermione began to blush, she tried to hide it but Tanner could see her cheeks turning bright red.

"How about you? We're your parents both Ravenclaws?" she asked.

"No, my mum was, but my dad was in another house."

"What house?"

"… Slytherin." He said hesitantly.

A silence fell between the two of them, and then Tanner broke it.

"I don't know my father. He left before I was born. I've grown up with my mother and grandparents, and I took my mother's last name instead of my fathers."

"What is your name? I'm sorry I never asked."

"I'm Tanner, Tanner Chambers." He reached his hand across the table and Hermione took it. They smiled at each other and both went back to their original work. As time went past Hermione got up and began walking out of the library.

"Aren't you coming?" she said as she turned around to look at Tanner.

"Coming where?" he asked.

"To dinner." He completely forgot the time.

"Oh, yes I completely forgot about dinner." He said as he chuckled. "I guess I'll be right down."

He gathered up his stuff, swung his bag over his shoulder and stopped in his tracks. Hermione had waited for him. He hesitated and stared at her; she looked back up and smiled at him.

"Ready?" she asked smiling.

They both walked down to the great hall talking about school and their classes. When they reached the dining hall they said goodbyes and split to their tables. As Tanner ate dinner he couldn't help but glance over at Hermione every so often. A few times she was laughing, sometimes she was deep in conversation, and other times she was reading again. As dinner concluded the students went back to their respective houses. Tanner finished his work, went up to his dorm, and fell asleep thinking about his time in the library.

The days went by and every day, when he didn't have Quidditch, he would go to the library in hopes to see Hermione. Most days she was there, and they would sit together and do their work with occasional conversation. They would both laugh with each other when they would make fun of Umbridge. Other days she wouldn't show, and he would sit their alone, thinking about her.

One day Tanner was walking along the corridor on his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. He took a sharp turn around the corner and bump into someone. He heard the sound of books hitting floor as a head made contact with his nose. He looked down and saw that he had ran into Hermione. Her books lay on the floor covered with ink.

"My books!" she said.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, here let me help." Tanner bent down rubbing his nose and helped Hermione pick up her books. She looked up and saw him.

"Oh, Tanner it's you." She said as he helped her with her ink stained books.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Is your nose bleeding?" she asked. He felt his nose and saw blood on his hands.

"Oh wow, yeah I am. I guess your head hit my nose harder than I thought."

"Now I'm sorry." She chuckled as she grabbed and handkerchief out of her bag and pressed it to Tanners bleeding nose. He slowly took the handkerchief from her, grazing her hand, staring into her eyes. He moved the handkerchief from his nose and spoke.

"Here, take these." He pulled out his Potions, Ancient Ruins, and Herbology books and gave them to Hermione.

"Give me the stained ones and I'll fix them. You keep mine."

"Thanks Tanner." She said quietly. "I, uh, I have to get to class. I'll see you later." She walked away and Tanner watched her. Once she was out of sight he slowly retreated to his class. During lunch he went up to his dorm and found a book his mother had given him upon his acceptance at Hogwarts. _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland._ He had already read it many times—it was a very interesting book—he thought Hermione might enjoy it as well. He wrapped it up and wrote her a note.

_Sorry again for ruining your books. Here's a new one for you to read, it is one of my favorites.  
__I hope you like it._

He would mail it in the morning so she would get it at breakfast. He went throughout the rest of his day thinking of her, and the way she looked at him. There was no mistaking there was a certain look in her eyes, but what that look was he wasn't sure. He ate dinner then went up to his dorm. Once he finished his homework he went to sleep.

He awoke the next morning and found his way up to the Owlery before breakfast. He found his owl and gave it the package, while telling it to deliver the gift to Hermione at breakfast. He walked back down the grounds and back up to the Ravenclaw common room. He lay in his bed for half an hour before he got up for breakfast. He walked down to the great hall and spotted Hermione already sitting at the Gryffindor table. He took his seat on the side facing the Gryffindor table. As the minutes flew by the owls finally came to deliver the mail. He looked up and saw the many owls fluttering through the windows, then he saw his own owl fly through. It dove towards the Gryffindor table. He kept his eyes on the owl, and then, when it landed, Hermione. She grabbed the package and Tanner waited for something to happen. She looked around for a minute then turned around in her seat. She saw Tanner watching her and smiled, he gave her a little wink and she turned back around to the table, her face as pink as Umbridge's outfit.


	2. Chapter 2

Tanner went throughout that Friday like it was any normal day. He went to all his classes, chatted with his friends, and looked around for Hermione. He wouldn't be able to go to the library before dinner because of Quidditch, so he decided to go during Lunch, in hopes to see her. He walked into the library but did not see her. He took a seat at a table by himself and began working on his homework. He finished his Potions work and started on his Charms work, when he heard a voice over his head.

"Thank you... for the book." he looked up and saw Hermione standing next to him. "It was really nice of you."

"It's the least I could do." he said to her. She sat down next to him and got her work out.

"Do you like it? The book?"

"Yeah I do. From what I've read it's very interesting." she answered.

"It's one of my favorites." He said with a smile, and she gave one in return. As they worked they heard a group of girls whispering in an isle near them. Hermione looked up and saw a group of 4th year Ravenclaws staring at her and Tanner.

"You seem to have some admirers." she said to him. He looked up and saw the girls, then turned back to his work.

"I'm not interested in them. My friends want to set me up with one of them. They don't seem to listen when I tell them I'm not interested."

"Not interested in a relationship, huh?" she asked with much curiosity.

"Not that, I'm interested in someone. Just not them." he said as he pointed his quill to the girls standing near them. It became silent between them and Tanner couldn't take it. He knew he was developing feelings for Hermione, and he wanted to keep her talking. He loved hearing her voice and wanted to dig deeper, to see if maybe she felt the same way too.

"Are you interested in anyone?" he asked not looking away from his work.

"I'm not sure. I mean I guess I could be." She responded.

"What does that even mean?" he said with a laugh.

She began laughing as well. "I don't know, I think it's just a little crush. Nothing too big I don't think."

They both started with their work again, then a couple minutes later, when his charms homework was finished, Tanner got up to head back to his next class, and Hermione followed.

"What class do you have now?" he asked as they made there way downstairs.

"Arithmancy, and you?"

"Care of Magical Creatures."

"Oh with Hagrid!" she said excitedly. "He's not exactly the best teacher... but he means well."

Tanner gave a little laugh, "Yeah, but I like him, and the class. He has some really interesting creatures. Well apart from those blast-ended skrewts..." he gave a little shudder, and Hermione laughed.

"Yes those things were awful."

They reached the main corridor and spotted Harry and Ron. Hermione quickly introduced them and they shook hands.

"I think I've seen you before." said Ron. "Are you in Divination?"

"No, No I'm not. I don't think I'd be able to handle Trelawney." he chuckled a bit.

"Well it was nice to meet you Tanner. We'd better get to class. Hermione we'll see you later." Harry and Ron walked off. Hermione then turned to Tanner, said goodbye, and walked off towards Arithmancy. The rest of the day he tried to keep his mind off Hermione and on Quidditch.

After dinner he went up to his dorm, grabbed his broom, and headed down to the Quidditch pitch. The sun was setting as he reached the field. He walked over to Cho Chang and started a converstaion. They talked about what they think would be in store for practice, and then it commenced. They flew around to their positions, Cho went higher than everyone else since she was the seeker, and Tanner took his place as Chaser. They had a great practice. Tanner scored multiple times and was feeling on top of the world. He walked back to the castle with his good friend Jason Samuels, a beater for Ravenclaw.

"So Tanner are you gonna let me set you up with Stephanie?" Jason asked. Tanner looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He was about to speak when Cho came and interrupted.

"I don't think he likes her Jason. Isn't it clear he likes someone else?" she said with a grin. Tanner glared at her.

"What does she know that I don't?!" said Jason Harshly. "I'm your best friend mate, you better not be telling Cho stuff you won't tell me!"

"I haven't told Cho anything! What are you on about?" he said to Cho. She gave another sly smile.

"It's not that hard to see who he's really interested in. He's with her all the time, always staring at her." Tanner's stomach dropped. How could Cho know? Was he really that obvious? His expression seemed to give Cho the satisfaction she was looking for. She smiled widely and walked away chuckling.

"Who are you always with? I haven't seen you with anyone outside of the common room." Jason asked.

"It's nothing." Tanner replied. He walked away from Jason, moving quickly up to the castle. As he moved through the corridors he saw Hermione squatting next to someone sitting on a bench. He went over to see what was wrong, and saw his half-sister crying, with blood dripping down her hand, and the words I must not tell lies carved into her hand.

"Marissa! What happened?" he ask concerned.

"Umbridge." Hermione responded as Marissa continued to cry.

"Marissa what did she do to you? I swear I'll hurt her."

"Tanner you know you can't do that!" Responded Hermione sharply.

Tanner stood up straight and talked in a loud stern voice, "She hurt my little sister. Who does she think she is to cause this much pain to an 11 year old?!" Hermione was startled. She never saw Tanner as the strong, defensive type.

"Your sister?" asked Hermione.

"Half-sister... my mum remarried. My step-dad is her dad, my mum is her mum." he said softly. Tanner turned back around to Marissa and held her in his arms. As he did Jason came around the corner, followed shortly by Umbridge herself.

"Is there a problem here?" said the toad-like women in a soft, shrill voice.

"Yes it seems there is. Jason, take Marissa up to the common room please," he turned to his sister "Stay there, I'll take care of you when I come back up." As Jason took Marissa his eyes flashed between Tanner and Hermione. Jason gave a suspicious smile as he walked towards the Ravenclaw common room.

"What did you do to my sister?" Tanner asked sternly.

"Your sister didn't listen to the rules. She had to be punished."

"And what rules did she break exactly?"

"Why, she was spreading rumors that are related to the rumors Harry Potter is spreading. I will not tolerate those lies within this castle." she said standing up straight.

"How dare you." said Tanner.

"I beg your pardon?" Said Umbridge, very taken aback by Tanners response.

"How dare you harm my sister! How dare you harm any student within this castle with such methods! There is no reason for you to be physically harming these students, and I'm sorry Umbridge but you just bloody pissed me off. No one hurts my family." Tanner was ready to grab his wand from his Quidditch robes, and Hermione noticed. Before he could do anything she took his hand away from his side and held it within hers. Tanner looked over at her in shock. Hermione gave him a look telling him not to do something stupid. Umbridge walked a few steps closer, until she was face to face with Tanner.

"It seems... that I am not the first person to hurt someone in your family. I seem to remember your father walking out on your family, and put his faith in a darker source." Tanner went stiff.

"That's right, Mr. Chambers, I know who your father is. If you're not careful that information could easily be used against you." Tanner glared at her, hatred boiling in his stomach. He was right about to speak when Hermione pulled him along the corridor away from Umbridge.

Once they were out of ear shot, Hermione let go of his hand and spoke, "are you insane? You almost performed magic against a teacher! You would've been expelled!" Tanner got this sudden urge to do something he never thought he could do, perhaps it was the adrenaline from the previous events, but he let this urge overtake him. "If you're not care-" Just then Tanner kissed her. For a second she stood their stiff, but soon relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck, and returned the kiss. They stood their holding each other, their lips moving around the others. Everything felt so perfect, standing there with her. The kiss went on for a couple seconds, then Tanner pulled away, keeping his face close to hers.

They stood quietly for a bit then Hermione spoke.

"I, uh... I should probably get back up to my dorm. Don't want to be out past curfew." She looked at him and smiled, then began to walk away. He didn't want her to leave, but then he remembered his sister, and how he had to care for her. He was about the head up to the dorm when Hermione stopped walking. He saw this, and before he could wonder what was happening, Hermione ran back and jumped towards him, pressing her lips to his once more. They stopped and smiled at each other, then with no other words, went to their common rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

TANNER'S POV

Jason and Killian were heckling Tanner about his affection for Hermione. Once Jason found out he didn't hesitate to tell half the people in the Ravenclaw common room.

"Why Hermione? She's such a stiff!"

"There's no way you're getting anything out of her mate." said Killian, nudging Tanner in the side.

Jason and Killian laughed, but Tanner was not having it. He got up from the table and walked out onto the grounds. He made his way down to the lake, but made sure he was in an area where no one else was. He just wanted to be alone. He sat down by a tree near the lake, and thought about the previous night; Umbridge's threat. Did she really mean it? Is there any way his father could effect his life now? While all these thoughts rushed into his head he spotted a flat, rounded rock just to his left. He picked it up then tossed it around in his hand. He stood and threw the rock into the lake, watching it skip 3 times before sinking to the bottom. He did this many more times, just thinking about his father and how much he truly hated him. He then heard a voice from behind him.

"Harry! Ginny! Is that you?" he turned around to see Hermione walking towards him.

He gave a weak smile then spoke, "No, just me. Sorry."

"Oh, well have you seen them?" she asked.

"No, not since breakfast." He responded shortly.

"Is everything all right?" she asked sounding concerned.

Tanner hesitated, "yeah" he said weakly,"just got a lot on my mind."

"Did something happen?" she questioned. Tanner turned slightly to the side, then spoke.

"My friends were just being arses... and everything Umbridge said last night really struck me too."

"What.. what did Umbridge mean... when talking about your father?" Hermione asked.

Tanner looked up at her and his stomach began flipping again. She was even prettier than before, her beautiful hair falling on her shoulders, her eyes shining in the sun. He would give anything to kiss her again, but now wasn't the time. He strode back to the tree and sat down, Hermione following.

"I lied before Hermione, I do know my father. He was a Death Eater, or is a Death Eater, He's been in Azkaban. My mother always knew that he had a dark side, but she thought he could change. Before I was born, he left - as he had been a faithful servant to You-Know-Who for many years - to continue fighting. My mum went to her parents house, then she had me. She used to tell me about him, about all the things he did to those muggles, the evil that was inside of him. If I were to ever see my father again I don't know what I would do. I'd fight him for sure, but I don't know if I'd kill him or not. To see all the pain in my mothers eyes, to hear all those stories about him, it triggers something inside me that just wants to cause him the pain he caused my mum.

"And so that is what Umbridge meant. How my father was a Death Eater."

Hermione looked at him with sympathy, then leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"There is a group that some students have formed and we will be practicing defensive spells. It would help you if you ever got the chance to meet your father." Hermione took a gold coin out of her pocket and placed it within Tanners hand. She closed his fingers over his palm, and kept her hand amongst his.

"We're meeting tonight at 7 in the Room of Requirement up on the 7th floor corridor. This coin will tell you the next time we will be meeting." Tanner could only focus on how close they were, her whispering in his ear sent chills down his spine.

"Meet me in the library at 6:30, I can take you there."

Tanner looked up at her, then placed his other hand on top of hers. He began leaning in, their heads centimeters from each other. Right as their lips were about to touch, people came marching down the grounds toward them. They quickly pulled away, putting distance between themselves. As they both looked up they saw that it was Hermione's friends walking towards them.

Ron saw both of them looking up at them as the walked down.

"Hermione where have- oh that's where." said Harry with a grin.

"Are we interrupting?" asked Ron smiling.

"No, I was just telling him about the you know what up on the 7th floor." Hermione said sharply.

The other three sat down across from Hermione and Tanner. The five of them began talking, getting to know Tanner a little more. They were all laughing and having a good time, when they decided to head back up to the castle. Ron, Ginny, and Harry led the way with Tanner and Hermione straggling behind.

"Did you tell them?" asked Tanner in a whisper.

"Tell them what?"

"About last night." he replied.

"Oh, no I didn't... but they know."

"How?" he asked.

"I was talking about last night with Umbridge, they sort of jumped to conclusions, but I mean they were the right conclusions. I didn't deny it but I also didn't confirm it." she responded in a whisper.

Tanner chuckled and continued to walk along back to the castle.

"Did you tell your friends?" She reiterated his question back to him.

"What? Oh, no,no... I didn't."

They continued to walk back up to the castle, occasionally catching the glances of Ron and Harry. Once they reached the castle they all said goodbye and went their separate ways.

"He seems nice." Tanner heard Ginny say.

"Yeah I think he's growing on me Hermione." said Ron with a chuckle.

He continued his way towards the Ravenclaw common room with nothing to do but wait for an hour and a half before he was to go meet Hermione.

After the time passed, at 6:20, Tanner made his way up to the library. Once he was there he looked for Hermione but didn't see her. He went for the table they normally sit at and saw her book bag. He glanced down a few isles and saw her looking through some of the shelves, with no one else around. He quietly snuck around to the other side, then he stuck out his arms and grabbed her by the waist. She jumped and then turned around.

"Hi" said Tanner with a big smile on his face, but before she could respond he pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were so soft and her kisses were so gentle they made his stomach drop ten feet. He could feel her smiling into the kiss. He kept his hands on her waist, and slowly pulled away smiling.

"Hi" she said breathlessly.

"How long have you been here?" Tanner asked.

"Not long," she responded, "about 10 minutes." she gripped the sides of his shirt and leaned back against the edge of the shelf, his hands still on her waist.

"So who's all going to be here?" he asked in a whisper.

"Loads of people." She responded leaning into him and pressing their lips together once more.

"If the meeting isn't until 7, why are we meeting so early?"

"I just wanted to be alone with you." she said as she played with his shirt. Tanner smiled down at her.

"How are you now? You seemed pretty upset earlier today." she asked cautiously, trying not to trigger any anger within Tanner.

"I'm better now." he said as he grabbed her chin and tilted it up gently, causing her to look into his eyes. She smiled at him, then he let go of her waist and they made their way back to the table.

The two sat down and began talking, waiting for the minutes to pass by. Finally, at 6:50, they left the library and made their way up to the 7th floor corridor. Once they reached the corridor, Tanner became very confused. They stood before a giant wall with no doors. He turned to ask Hermione if this was right, but saw that her eyes were closed shut, and when he looked back at the wall a huge door had appeared, then he followed Hermione into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I added more to this chapter!

It has been 2 weeks since the DA meetings started and Hermione and Tanner were becoming closer than ever. They would meet before every DA meeting and walk up together, but today, today was the day that Tanner would ask Hermione to be his girlfriend. He met up with her at the library and they made their way to the 7th floor.

As they started walking Tanner spoke, "Hermione." she lifted her head up to look at him.

"So I've been wondering, for quite some time now, umm if..." he stopped, he was so nervous he didn't know what to say.

Hermione, with a slight grin on her face, stopped walking, "if what?" she asked smiling. He figured she already knew the question, but he still needed to ask.

"Well I was wondering... if you... would want to..." Her eyes gleamed into his soul, he had to do it, he waited a few seconds, but then Hermione spoke.

"Be your girlfriend?" she asked with a wide smile, and he responded with a smile as well. She didn't answer, she just went up on her tip-toes, and gave him a long, sweet kiss.

When she broke away from the kiss she said, "Yes." as she intertwined their fingers. They continued down the corridor until they reached the room of requirement. As a door appeared Hermione let go of Tanners hand and walked into the room.

The night started with patronuses. Tanner got his on the first couple of tries, his patronus taking the form of a white wolf. They continued to practice patronuses for quite some time, then Harry got out a dueling dummy.

"All right, who wants to test their skills?" Many hands shot into the air, but all those people had gone before.

"Tanner how about you try? Just some of the basic spells we've learned, okay?" The people in the roomed cleared a path between the dummy and Tanner. He looked over at Hermione, then back to the dummy. It began pursuing with it's wand raised.

"Expelliarmus!" he said and the dummy's wand flew from it's hand. There was a mild stretch of clapping, then Harry went up to him and spoke.

"Okay now try a stunning spell."

"Harry I haven't been doing well with those..." he spoke.

"It's okay, just try it." Harry said , placing a hand on Tanners shoulder.

The people cleared out again and Tanner stood there looking at the floor. Hermione walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "treat the dummy as if you were dueling your father." She kissed his cheek and walked back over to the group. People were now staring at her from kissing his cheek, wondering what that was all about. She turned and gave a snarky smile to Ron who look utterly bewildered.

Tanner closed his eyes and focused on Hermione's words. He pictured his father standing before him, tall with mangly black hair, and a rough look to him. He pictured his twisted smile, and deep menacing brown eyes laughing at him. Ready to torture, to kill. All his anger came rushing through him. He opened his eyes and the dummy began moving. He looked and pointed his wand screaming, "INCENDIO!"

The dummy burst into flames and before he could do anything to fix what he'd done, Harry had put out the fire with the aquamenti spell. The room was completely silent and all eyes we're on him. They had only talked about using defensive spells... never spells that could kill people... He looked around at everyone, then Ron turned to Hermione and said "Bloody hell Hermione, what did you tell him?"

Tanner went to the corner of the room where his book bag lay. He picked it up and moved quickly out of the room before anyone could say something.

He made his way down the hall, just trying to get away from the room of requirement. He rounded a corner then stopped, and leaned his back against the wall, sliding his way down to the floor. He put his head in his hands and began to breath heavily. He sat their for a while, thinking about what he just did, then he heard footseps coming down the corridor. His first thought was that it was Hermione coming to find him, but when he looked up he couldn't be more wrong.

Draco Malfoy and his two goons were making their way down the corridor, their chests puffed out with their Inquisitorial squad badges.

"And what do you think you're doing?" questioned Draco harshly.

"What am I not allowed to sit here? Did Umbridge create another educational decree where we're not allowed to sit down? Shove off."

"I'd watch it if I were you." snarled Malfoy.

"Oh really?" Tanner stood up and came face to face with him, "What are you going to do? Flash your shiny little badge at me?"

"It's three on one here, is this really a fight you want to start?" said Goyle.

"Look Malfoy! Your pet ape can speak! What does the other one do? Does he eat the bugs from your hair?" just then Goyle came after Tanner.

He stepped forward and threw a punch. Tanner grabbed his arm, pulled him forward, and hit his elbow on Goyles back, causing him to collapse to the floor. Malfoy and Crabbe both game after him. Tanner grabbed Crabbe's arm and pulled forward like he did with Goyle, he spun around and elbowed Malfoy in the stomach, then delivered a punch to Crabbe's gut. Goyle got back up and began pursuing him again, he threw another punch at Tanner but he ducked, then came up swinging, knocking Goyle hard in the face. Malfoy tried the same thing but was too slow, Tanner hit his face and when he doubled over, kneed him in the stomach. Crabbe, being as stupid as he is, still tried to fight back. He got back up but was too slow to even put his hands up ready to fight, Tanner punched him in the mouth causing it to gush blood.

"Some fight, huh?" said Tanner standing over them. They crawled a few feet down the hall then got up and moved as fast as they could away from Tanner. He glanced down at his right hand and saw purple spots around some of his knuckles, and a slight pain was shooting through his wrist.

"Bloody hell." Tanner looked up to see Ron and some of the kids from the DA looking down the corridor, Hermione being one of them.

"Can you teach me that?" asked Ron.

Tanner couldn't answer, his eyes were stuck on Hermione, a look a shock and horror across her face.


	5. Chapter 5

What was Hermione going to think? Did she see the whole fight?

"How much of that did you guys see?" asked Tanner.

"Everything past your pet ape comment, blimey mate that was brilliant!" Ron came over and high-fived him, "I wish I could do that to them." The other DA members came walking over too, but not Hermione, she waited back for a few seconds.

She then came walking over towards him. He was scared, what was going to happen? She didn't speak, she just grabbed his hand and examined it, moving her fingers along his bruised knuckles.

"Hermione, remember when you knocked Malfoy in the face? That was great! Not as great as this... but still great." Tanner tilted his head at her and his eyes widened in surprise. She looked away from him and back at his hand.

"All right everyone, move along, back to your dorms." It was George Weasley who spoke. Tanner went to grab his bag but Hermione pulled back on his hand, clearly telling him to stay put. Once everyone had left, and they were completely alone, she spoke.

"You shouldn't have done that." she said, still not looking at him.

"What should I have done then? They came after me."

"Of all people Tanner, Malfoy!" she said finally looking at him. "Umbridge already has it out for you and now you do this! You just made it harder for yourself!" she said.

"So you're upset because of that? Not because I got into a fight?"

"I mean, I am upset that you got into a fight, and I am worried this will make things worse for you, but watching you beat all three of them wasn't a bad sight I guess..." she looked up slightly, grinning at him. He smiled.

"Come on let's get out of here. It's almost curfew and I don't want to run into Umbridge if she comes looking for you."

Tanner held Hermione's hand with his left - his right hand still hurt with pain - as they walked through the halls.

"So you knocked Malfoy in the face?" Tanner asked with a big grin after walking for a little bit. She didn't look at him but he could see a grin forming on her mouth.

"When was this?" he asked as he chuckled.

"3rd year." She said with another grin, but still wasn't looking at him. Silence fell between then and Tanner could tell she was itching to say something.

"How on earth did you take on all three of them at once?" she asked with much confusion.

"I guess I'm stronger than people give me credit for..." he gave her a sly smile, "I'm not all brains you know." she finally looked up at him a chuckled.

They came to the hall where they needed to part ways, and quickly too, as it was past curfew. Tanner leaned in a gave her a long, sweet kiss. When he pulled away she said to him, "You're going to want to see Madam Pomfrey so she can wrap that up, it's swelling." pointing at his wrist.

He looked down at his bruised hand and saw his wrist was indeed swelling. He looked back up at her, "I'll make sure to do that tomorrow." She gave him a little peck on the lips, then ran off towards the Gryffindor dormitories.


	6. Chapter 6

Tanner woke that morning ready to take his OWL's. He knew he would do well on them, for he had been studying for weeks, what he didn't know, was that they would be interrupted by Fred and George Wealsey throwing fireworks around the room. The room erupted in cheers and bangs as papers flew off the desks. Students could not stop talking about this stunt for the rest of the day. After the events Tanner went to search for Hermione and the others, but couldn't find them anywhere. He searched and searched all over the castle but couldn't find them. As he turned another corner he saw Neville being grabbed by Malfoy.

"Hey get off him!" said Tanner walking towards them. Just then he felt two sets of arms wrapped around him. Crabbe and Goyle had a tight hold of him.

"Let go of me! What are you doing?" Tanner screamed as they dragged him down the hall. He and Neville were pulled into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, then dragged up to Umbridge's office. Once they were through the door he saw where all his friends were; they were all being held by the inquisitorial squad while Harry sat in a chair in front of Umbridge's desk.

After everything in the office, Hermione and Harry led Umbridge to find Dumbledore's secret weapon. Once they left it was silent in the office, but then Ron spoke up.

"Tanner, remember when you took on Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle at the same time? and still beat the shit out of them?"

This comment was not appreciated as all three of them raised their wands towards Ron, but as they did they loosened their grip on Tanner. He got his arm free and knocked Crabbe unconscious, then grabbed Goyle's wand and spun him around, using him as a shield from any spells shot his way. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted as Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand. Tanner saw Ron smile to himself.

"Drop your wands, now. All of you!" said Tanner. A few compiled, but others did not.

"What are you going to do about it?" sneared Pansy Parkinson. Just then everyone fought back, knocking their captivators down and seizing their wands.

"Or you could do that."

The members of the DA grabbed their original wands back, and ran towards the forest to find Harry and Hermione. On the way their Ron told him what was going on with Sirius at the Ministry of Magic. When they saw them Hermione said, "How did you get out?"

"Tanner knocked Crabbe out cold, then took Goyle. He distracted them, giving us the chance to fight back, so we did." said Ginny.

"It was brilliant!" said Neville.

"It was Ron's idea though," said Tanner, patting Ron on the shoulder, "I know what you were doing."

"So how are we getting to London, Harry?"

The group flew across the sky towards London on Thestrals. Tanner although couldn't see them, so it felt as though he was flying on nothing. Once their they entered a room full of balls of white light. Harry ran to a place in the room, "He should be here."

"Harry," said Neville, "This one has your name on it." Harry walked over and grabbed it, and then a group of death eaters surrounded them. They all fought back sending stunning spells their way, but none of it worked, the death eaters flew away from all of them. They ran through the department of mysteries away from the death eaters, then they fell into a new room.

"Get behind me!" said Harry, and everyone did so with their wands raised. Just then they were swarmed by a black mass, arms grabbing at them from everywhere. Tanner was seized and taken to the side of the room, a death eater had grabbed him by the hair and was holding him back.

"Oi Dolohov! This one looks like you!" laughed the Death Eater. He looked over and saw him, his father was here, and of all people he was holding Hermione. He inched his way closer still keeping his grip on Tanners girlfriend. He looked at Tanner with his head cocked to the side. Then he grabbed Tanners chin and pushed his head down causing him to look right into his fathers eyes. Even though he looked like his father, which he hated, he still had traits of his mother, like his eyes. Dolohov's eyes widenend, his mouth slightly gaped, as he realized who this was; he had never seen his son before, but it was not that hard to tell that this was indeed the son he abandoned 16 years ago. All of a sudden, flashes of white light game flying throughout the room, it was the Order. The death eaters let go of him and Hermione.

"Is it really him?" asked Hermione getting up from the ground.

Tanner shook his head yes, then they both ran to help fight the death eaters. They stood back to back, shooting spells at anything black that flew their way, knocking down a few death eaters with the stupefy spell. Then his father, and the death eater who was holding him, came up and started fighting them. Hermione swung over to his left and a green light flew from Dolohov's wand and hit Hermione. She went completely immobile and hit the ground hard.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled and his fathers wind flew out of his hand, "Petrificus Totalus!" the other death eater hit the floor. Tanner's anger was at an all time high, his father just cursed his girlfriend. He was so vulnerable right now, it would be to perfect time to get him back for all those years. Dolohov began towards his wand, "Immobulus!" screamed Tanner. He slowly inched his way towards his father, anger in his eyes. Dolohov could not speak, he just stared at Tanner with his eyes narrowed.

Tanner walked up to him and pressed his wand under his fathers chin pushing his head up, neither of the two breaking eye contact. Now was the time to finally get him back, to torture him, to hurt him for everything he did. He stood there, remembering all the pain and hatred, but then he thought of his sister, his mum... Hermione. He thought of all the happy moments with them, how even in the darkest moments they made his life better.

"You deserve to be dead for everything you have done." he said looking into his fathers eyes.

"You're lucky I'm not like you." He pressed his wand to his fathers chest and said "Stupefy." His father fell back without any movements.

He ran towards Hermione and fell on his knee's, looking over her. He shook her body trying to wake her up, but she wasn't responding. The Order came to take them back to the castle, but Hermione still was not moving.

"What's wrong with her? What did he do?" he asked.

Remus Lupin was looking down at Hermione, "I'm not sure. She's not dead, just stunned, or even cursed maybe."

"Cursed? He cursed her?" Tanner said loudly.

"She's going to be okay, son." he said placing a hand on Tanner's shoulder.

Lupin went to pick up Hermione, but Tanner stopped him. "No, let me. Please." He ran his hand through her hair, then down her cheek; then slid his arms underneath Hermione and picked her up. She lay limp in his arms as he carried her off to the portkey back to Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a couple months since the attack on the Ministry. Hermione had been nursed back to health by Madam Pomfrey, but she had to drink multiple potions a day to help her. With the war going on around the wizarding world, Tanner is now entering his 6th year at Hogwarts.

Tanner made it though the barrier on to platform 9 and 3/4, his mother following shortly behind him. He loaded his stuff onto the train then walked back out to say goodbye to his mum. As he walked out he saw Hermione and his friends approaching. A big smile formed on her face and she ran to him and lept into his arms. Tanner, hugging her tightly, picked her up and spun her around. When he set her on the ground Hermione turned and addressed Tanners mother.

"Hi Mrs. Chambers." she said with a happy, but nervous tone.

"Hello dear," Tanners mum smiled, "It's very nice to see you again. How was the rest of your summer?" Mrs. Chambers and Hermione continued their conversation as Tanner turned to greet Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny.

"Harry, it's great to see you," Tanner said shaking his hand, "Same to you Ron. Neville, always a pleasure. Ginny," he paused with a smile then gave her a big hug.

"We'd better get on the train, it'll be leaving soon." Ginny said, they all followed her, except for Tanner and Hermione. Hermione was about to make her way to the train when she saw that Tanner wasn't moving, and was just staring into the ground.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked grabbing a gentle hold of his arm.

"Yeah I'll be right on, I just wanna say goodbye to my mum."

She smiled, "I'll save you a seat." As she trotted away to the train Tanner turned to his mother.

He had been wanting to ask her something all summer, ever since that night at the Ministry, he just never knew how to ask it. He didn't want to hurt her, or bring back bad memories, but his mother knows everything that happened that night and he needed to ask it now before his anxiety ate him alive.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her still looking at the ground.

"Tell you what?" she asked confused.

"Why didn't you tell me that I look like him?" He looked up at her, "Like, exactly like him?"

His mother was confused, but then he face slowly changed as she realized what he was talking about. In her sincere, motherly voice she spoke, "Tanner Ignatious Chambers, you are nothing like your father. You are ten times the man that he will ever be, and I never wanted you to be compared to him in any way," she placed her hand on his cheek, "Your resemblance with him means nothing, because you are nothing like him. I am so proud of the man you have grown into." He looked down into her soft, daring green eyes, and for the first time all summer, he finally saw himself in resemblance with his mother. He leaned in a gave her a tight hug, when he pulled away she kissed both his cheeks, "You be safe now, okay? Study hard, make good choices," she said narrowing her eyes at him, her face becoming stern. He smiled down at her, "I always do mum. Don't worry."

"I'm a mother it's my job to worry. But I'm serious Tanner, don't get carried away with your relationship with Hermione. Don't think I don't know what goes on with teenagers now-a-days."

"Mother!" Tanner was shocked, "I'm getting on the train now. Goodbye."

"Goodbye sweat-heart." she said giving him one last hug.

Tanner made his way onto the train, then down the hallway to find his friends. When he reached their compartment he sat down between the door and Hermione.

"Everything alright?" she asked as he sat down. He looked into her eyes and his whole body flooded with warmth. He knew everything was okay.

"Yeah," he said with a smile, "Everything's great."

The train gave a jolt and they were off; parents were waving goodbye to the train, while little siblings were chasing after it. The platform starting fading into the distance. Hermione grabbed his hand and linked their fingers, then layed her head on his shoulder. Tanner leaned his head against hers, then out of the corner of his eye he saw what looked like Ron, glaring at them.

"How was your summer Tanner?" asked Neville.

"It was good, My mum and I went to Germany to visit my Grandparents while they were on vacation. Hermione came over at the beginning and stayed a week with us."

"Germany? Wow how was that?"

"It was a lot of fun. We used to go there a few times when I was a kid, my grandpa's from there."

"Can you speak German, Tanner?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah a little. My grandpa's fluent so he taught me some stuff growing up."

"Say something in German!" Neville demanded.

"Uhh, okay," Tanner chuckled, "Ich bin Tanner, Ich bin siebzehn jahre alt, Ich spreche Deutsch können. Uhhh... Ich weiß nicht was du mir sagen willst."

"Whoa... what did you just say?"

Tanner laughed, while Hermione chuckled on his shoulder.

"What are you reading?" Tanner asked as he placed his hand on Hermione's thigh. She turned the book over and showed him the cover, _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland._ He looked down and smiled at her. As he looked away he realized how tired he was. The others continued talking while Tanner leaned his head against the corner of the compartment, their voices slowly started to fade as he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

They reached Hogwarts, but lost Harry somewhere on the train. Hermione and Tanner walked into the castle hand in hand, then when it came time to go to their tables for dinner they separated with a kiss goodbye. After the feast, while he was taking the first year Ravenclaws up to Ravenclaw tower, he walked over to Hermione and kissed her again.

"I won't be seeing you until tomorrow, so goodnight," he pecked her lips, "sleep tight," he pecked them again, "and don't forget to dream about me." He gave her an extended kiss this time. They both pulled away smiling, then she spoke, "I always do."

They separated to their house dormitories, escorting the first years as they went.

The next morning Tanner went to breakfast to eat and receive his schedule. Once he received it he walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Hermione.

"What do you have this morning Tanner?" asked his girlfriend.

"Double Herbology, then Care of Magical Creatures."

"You're taking NEWT level Magical Creatures?" asked Ron bitterly.

"Yeah... I am." Tanner said very taken aback by Ron's attitude.

"What is it that you want to do Tanner?" asked Harry.

"Tanner wants to be a Dragonologist." Hermione said proudly. She looked at him and gave him a smile.

Ron looked up as if to say something but decided against it. They all got up to go to their classes, Ron and Harry in the lead.

"Does Ron have a problem with me?" asked Tanner.

"I don't think so, It's just Ron being Ron." she responded.

"No this is something else, he was fine with me last year, but now," he hesitated, "I don't know now he's different."

"Well don't let him get to you, okay?" She pulled him in close and gave him a long sweet kiss, "I'll see you later." she said with a mischievous smile, then ran off to Potions. Tanner made his way to the greenhouses for his Herbology lessons with Professor Sprout. After his Herbology lessons he went down to the grounds for his Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

After class he made his way up to the library to get started on his homework before dinner. To his surprise he didn't see Hermione at all in the library. He didn't see her until he went to dinner, when she was sitting at the Gryffindor table, looking oddly disgruntled. Halfway through dinner Hermione left the table and walked out of the Great Hall. She looked like she didn't want to be disturbed so Tanner waited till he was finished eating to go look for her, not even staying for dessert. He walked through the corridors, occasionally calling out for her. He still had not found her after looking for a long time.

'Maybe she went back up to Gryffindor Tower.' He thought to himself. He was about to make his way back to his dormitory when a pair of arms gripped tightly around him and dragged him into a dark room around the corner and threw him against a wall. He was ready to hit whoever grabbed him when a pair of lips connected with his, and he knew it was Hermione.

He pulled away, "What the heck Hermione! I was ready to punch you, I didn't know who you were! Why are we here?" he questioned, but she didn't answer, she pushed him into the wall again and pressed their mouths together, their lips moving between each others. She removed his robes revealing his grey a blue argyle sweater-vest, and black pants.

"Hermione what is going on?" he chuckled through their kiss.

"I've had a rough day, shh." she pressed their lips together again, but this time he didn't question. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to a desk. He set her down and leaned over kissing her more passionately then ever. Their lips moved around the others, their heads guiding each movement of the kiss. She arched her back as he moved from her lips to her neck, then down to her collar bone, then back up her neck to her lips. This time Tanner slowed the kisses as he focused more on being connected to her; savoring every kiss, every touch. Tanner took his hand and placed it on Hermione's cheek. She took her hands and placed them at the brim of his pants, then pulled him closer. She lifted his vest, then his undershirt, and slid her hands up his shirt.

"You know, it's been 9 months and I haven't seen you with your shirt off." she whispered as she pulled away.

"Is that a problem?" he said with a sly smile.

"I think so." she lifted her hands to take off his shirt, when he stopped her.

"Not now... Not here."

"Why not?" she said clearly annoyed.

"It's not right Hermione, someone can walk in and then we'd both be in trouble."

she sighed, "you're right, ugh it's just I've had a really bad day."

"Hey I'm not complaining." he said with a crooked smile, but she didn't seem to find it funny. "What's wrong?"

"It was just Harry in Potions, he actually did better then me but he barely did anything!" He was about the speak when she said, "Just let it go, I don't want to talk about it." He tucked his shirt back in and went to get his robes, he put them back on and walked back to Hermione, who was still sitting on the desk. As he looked down the isle at the desks he noticed the outline of a book a few rows down. He went and picked it up, then opened it. It was his sisters.

"Hey this is Marissa's! I should probably bring it to her. C'mon babe, let's get going," he grabbed her hand and she looked up innocently at him, "We can continue this some other time." He kissed her forehead and they walked out. As the walked out, they took two steps when they heard someone speak,

"Mr. Chambers, Mrs. Granger. What are you doing?" Tanner stood frozen to the spot as Professor McGonagall stood in front of them with a stern face.


	9. Chapter 9

Tanner and Hermione stood there frozen with fear, McGonagall surely saw them walk out of the room together.

"I asked you a question, what are you two doing over here?"

"I.. uh.." Tanner was at a loss for words, and Hermione was holding her breath out of fright; then Tanner remembered something in his hand. "My sister, she left her book in class, and since we we're walking past the room I thought I'd check and get it for her." He held up the book that belonged to his sister.

McGonagall shoulder's dropped in confusion, as if she was expecting a different outcome. Tanner hesitantly moved his arm towards her to give her the book, but McGonagall did not take it.

"Well," her eyes flashed between them suspiciously, "you best make your ways up to your dormitories."

"Yes Professor," they spoke in unison, and hand in hand they walked away with McGonagall watching them as they left.

Once they turned the corner, out of site from McGonagall, Tanner began to laugh, while Hermione's jaw dropped and eyes widened.

"That was a close one," Hermione said surprised.

"Yes it was," Tanner was still laughing. He grabbed Hermione by the hips and pulled her close and kissed her, each of them smiling as their lips met. Tanner pulled away and looked down at Hermione, who had a smug, satisfied smile on her face.

"Let's make sure It's not that close next time." Tanner said, Hermione looked up and smiled at him. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed the tip of his nose, "I'm going to go back up to the Gryffindor common room. I'll see you tomorrow." she smiled.

Tanner looked down gazing into her eyes, refusing to break eye contact. So many feelings were rushing through him, he had no idea how to explain it. All he knew, was that he wanted to be around Hermione, he didn't want her to leave. It was as if electricity was coursing through his body, making him feel alive, and happy, and... in love.

"What?" she said with a chuckle. He realized he had been staring at her for quite some time.

"Oh... uh... nothing. I... I'll see you tomorrow." He walked away before she could say anything else. Hermione stared at him confused, he was acting so bizarre. Tanner was around the corner before Hermione could say goodbye.

**_Hermione's POV:_**

She looked around in confusion, wondering what just happened. Why was he acting so weird? It was almost as if he seemed nervous, but they've been together for 9 months, why would he be nervous? After standing and thinking about the previous events for a couple minutes Hermione made her way up to her dormitory, questioning her boyfriend's odd behavior.

She walked through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room, the confused expression still on her face.

"What's up Hermione?" Harry asked as he saw the look on her face.

"Nothing." she said as she sat down staring into the fire.

"Are you sure? Is everything all right with you and Tanner?" he questioned once again.

"Yeah... I think so, he was acting very weird just now." Hermione said looking at Harry, but what she didn't see was a spark of glee erupt upon Ron's face.

"I'm just going to head up to bed, I'll see you two in the morning." And with that Hermione left the common and went to her dormitory.

The next day Hermione could not find Tanner anywhere: not in the Great Hall, or the library, or even in the passing's of classes. Did something happen to him? She continued about her day, she knew she would bump into him at some point, dinner for sure; but once again Tanner was no where to be seen. This was her first day at Hogwarts in which she did not see her boyfriend, where could he be? 'Is he sick?' she thought, 'If he is sick, maybe that describes why he was acting so weird the other day.'

Hermione went to bed without a goodnight kiss from Tanner, which made it very hard for her to sleep. 'Tomorrow I will find him' she thought, "Without a doubt."

Tomorrow came and Hermione was ready with her eyes pealed throughout the whole day. Tanner wasn't at breakfast, or at lunch, he wasn't even in the library again; Hermione was beginning to get annoyed. If something happened, wouldn't he have told her? It was as if he had fallen of the face of the earth. Then, on her way back down to the Great Hall, Hermione spotted Jason Samuels and Killian Warbeck, Tanners best friends.

Hermione made her way over to them and they greeted her with big smiles, "Hiya Hermione," said Jason.

"Have you guys seen Tanner? I haven't seen him in almost two days, is everything alright?" Jason gave her a puzzled look.

"Yeah everything's fine, he actually just left and made his way down that corridor."

Hermione, slightly jogging, made her way to the direction in which Jason pointed. "Thanks Jason!" she said calling back to him, but as she turned into the corridor, Tanner was no where to be found. She made her way down the whole corridor being sure she didn't miss him, but sure enough he was not there. Hermione made her way back to the Great Hall to eat before her next class. After leaving lunch she saw him, and he saw her. Tanner quickly burrowed his head trying to undo Hermione seeing him.

"Tanner!" she called out, "Tanner!" but he had maneuvered his way out of site. Now Hermione was genuinely pissed, because Tanner was avoiding her. She went through the rest of her day steaming, not talking to anyone, focusing on her work, and most of all not trying to find Tanner. She skipped dinner and stayed in the common room. When Harry, Ron, and Ginny all came up from dinner they asked Hermione why she wasn't there, and saw the anger upon her face. Hermione explained what was going on to her friends, and they sat there listening.

"So he's just avoiding you?" said Ginny.

"Yes." Replied Hermione.

"He could just be going through something Hermione." spoke Harry.

"What could he possibly be going through that he couldn't tell his girlfriend?" Hermione replied sharply.

"I never liked the bloke to begin with." retorted Ron.

Hermione ignored him, while Ginny said, "Oh shove off Ron, you loved him last year."

Hermione got up and walked away heading to the dormitories, she was too mad to deal with anyone at the moment.

She awoke the next morning, still as angry as she was the previous night. She didn't say a word the whole day; most people found it puzzling, while others found it pleasing. On her break, instead of going to the library she made her way to an empty corridor, sat on a bench, and began to read. Every so often a person or two would come down the corridor, but she ignored them, and continued to read her book. She even contemplated missing class just to be alone, but she wasn't going to do that. She read on, ignoring the footsteps around her; but she soon got the urge to look up at the person making the newest footsteps, and boy was she happy she did, because it was Tanner.

She closed her book and stood up slowly, staring at him the entire time. Then he saw her and froze. She gave him a look asking for an explanation, but he turned around and tried heading the other way.

"Take one more step and I will hex you Tanner. I swear I will." Hermione threatened, and sure enough he stopped. "What's going on with you? Why are you avoiding me?" He hesitated, then sighed and turned around slowly looking from the ground up to her. Hermione didn't know it but his stomach was doing backflips, and his heart was screaming, and his mind was racing, he couldn't find the right words.

She continued to stare at him, refusing to speak until given an explanation. "I wasn't trying to avoid you, I've just got a lot on my mind right now, things I can't explain."

"Of all people, you can't explain them to me?" she said slightly hurt. "Tanner if you can't talk to me, this relationship won't go anywhere. You can't just ignore me for two and a half days and not expect me to be mad, or not understand. Just tell me what is wrong." they were silent for a few seconds, "please."

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, but those minutes felt like hours and she so badly wanted him to break the silence; but once again it was her to do it.

"Do you not feel the same way about me anymore?" she said softly, he eyes swelling with tears.

"What? No of course not." he dropped his stuff and walked over to her. She went to speak again, but he cut her off. "Hermione," he said as he grabbed her shoulders, "you are the most beautiful, intelligent, kind, caring person I have ever known. Whenever I'm with you my stomach flips and my heart beats really fast, and I get all nervous, and I get this rush of happiness that tells me everything will be okay. Hermione you are perfect to me, and everything is perfect when I am with you, and nothing will ever change the way I feel about you."

"Then why were you avoiding me?" she asked softly

Tanner moved his hands and placed them on her cheeks.

He hesitated before he spoke, "because..." he was choking on his words, she could tell he didn't know what to say, but then he looked into her eyes and spoke strongly, "because I love you Hermione."

Her stomach dropped, what did he just say? A huge smile formed on his face, "I love you," he said with a slight chuckle, "Hermione I love you, and I was avoiding you because I didn't know that it was love, and I was scared of what I was feeling. I didn't know how to react to it, or how to face it!" His face lit up, then he pulled her in and kissed her. He kissed her so passionately, that Hermione saw stars, and felt a rush of emotion: Happiness, the longing to be closer with him. They pulled apart and she stared into his green eyes.

"I love you too, Tanner." she said with a wide smile that crossed her face, and Tanner lit up even more, and pressed their faces together for yet another passionate kiss, not caring about the people staring at them as they walked through the corridor.


	10. Chapter 10

The sky was gloomy as dark clouds lingered with heavy with rain and fear of he-who-must-not-be-named. Tanner and Hermione were taking a stroll outside on the grounds, hands intertwined, talking of anything just to keep their minds off of what lies outside Hogwarts. They took a seat on a bench near the lake and sat in silence staring at the giant squid as he briefly broke the surface of the water.

"Everything's changing," Hermione said as she played with her hands in her lap. She sat there, focusing on her hands, wondering about the bad things happening outside. Tanner hesitated, soaking in her words before saying anything; He didn't have to question her, he knew exactly what she meant.

"Yeah... Yeah it really is." he responded, thunder rumbling in the distance. He put his arm around Hermione, pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head. "We'll be alright, as long as we're here we'll be safe." Silence fell between them, but more thunder rumbled louder this time.

"C'mon, let's head back to the school before the storm comes." Tanner stood up, Hermione followed slowly. "It'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." He pulled her in close and hugged her tightly as rain droplets fell from the sky. They walked back to the castle through the drizzle; Tanner with his hands in his pockets and Hermione with her arm linked through his. As they walked into the castle they ran into Professor McGonagal.

"Ah Ms. Granger, I need you to give this to Mr. Potter. It's an urgent message from Professor Dumbledore." Hermione took the paper and stuck it in her sweatshirt pocket. McGonagal walked away and Tanner turned to Hermione.

"Any idea what that's about?" he questioned out of curiosity.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Oh, well what is it then?" he questioned again.

She looked at him with a strong expression, but spoke with emotion in her voice, "I'm really sorry, but I can't say anything to you. It's not my place to tell."

"But it's your place to know?" Tanner retorted sharply.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she glared at him, her look was response enough because Tanner dropped the subject.

"Where has Harry been anyways? I haven't seen much of him these days, other than at Quidditch matches."

"He's been around. Just dealing with some stuff, that's all. Look I have to go find him and give this to him," she turned around to face Tanner, "I'll see you later okay?"

Tanner didn't want her to leave, he hesitated before he spoke sourly, "Yeah, sure okay." she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek before running down the hall in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she ran into the common room. Harry was sitting in front of the fire place with Neville, both of whom were now staring at Hermione. She pulled the parchment out of her pocket and lunged her arm towards Harry.

"It's from Dumbledore." Harry shot up out of his seat and moved quickly towards the roll of parchment. He rattled it open and read its contents.

"He's found it, he knows where it is." he spoke with an excited tone. "I'm heading to his office." Harry made an effort to leave the dormitory, but Hermione stopped him and hugged him.

"Harry," she pleaded, "be careful... and good luck."

"Hermione," he retorted, "I'll be with Dumbledore. I won't need any luck." He left the room with a sly smile, and Hermione was left there as silence fell over her and Neville.

"Something's not right." spoke Neville.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked with a puzzled gaze.

"Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it." he answered gazing into the fireplace.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot, she felt it too; Something bad was going happen, but the question was when, and what would it be? She made her way out of the portrait hole and down to the great hall. Upon entering the hall she say Tanner sitting at the Ravenclaw table with his friends, their eyes met and Hermione motioned her head for Tanner to follow her over to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Ron and Tanner went across.

"Something doesn't feel right..." she whispered. Both Ron and Tanner gave her bewildered look.

When neither of the boys answered she spoke again, "I feel like something is going to happen. Neville thinks so too."

"Neville's always been paranoid." Ron said bitterly.

"I think he might be right about this, something has been off all day. I have this pit in my stomach and it doesn't feel right."

"Well what should we do? We can't exactly do anything if we don't know what's going to happen."

"I guess just stay on guard. Be ready for anything."

* * *

Tanner was laying on the couch alone in the common room when he heard people yelling and spells being cast. He jumped up and ran out towards the noise; the further down the tower he went the louder it became, he followed the racket all the way to the staircase of the astronomy tower. Death eaters and students were dueling all over the corridor: Neville, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione. As Tanner went to pull out his wand he heard footsteps approaching fast behind him. He drew his wand and saw that it was Luna with Jason and Killian following behind. He turned back around towards the battle and fired spells at the nearest death eater.

The one he hit turned towards him and started a duel. The two fired spells back and forth; red, blue, and green lights flew all over the corridor. There was a flash of red and the death eater was on the ground. He looked around to see Neville had missed the one he aimed for and hit the other death eater. To Tanners right a death eater grabbed a hold of Ginny, Tanner turned, "Stupefy!" he screamed and the death eater collapsed.

"Thanks," Ginny panted. Tanner went to help her up when a flash of white light was shot towards him. He was thrown back into the wall, a shattering pain took over in his shoulder then he smashed into the floor. Tanner groaned in pain, it was surely broken. He got up slowly, being careful not to put pressure one his shoulder. As he stood he saw a dark tainted figure making its way towards him. A distorted, devilish smile lay across this face as messy black hair fell over the eyes.

"I guess I should've killed you when I had the chance." Tanner said. His father stood across from him, that evil smile still wide on his face. A flash of green light shot from his wand, but Tanner deflected it. They shot spells back and forth neither showing any sign of defeat. His father was clearly stronger but Tanner refused to back down, he fought and fought until his body became weak. He collapsed on the ground feeling dizzy from the pain, and his father walked towards him. He noticed Tanners deformed shoulder, and with his wicked smile placed his foot on Tanners body and stepped down on his shoulder. Tanner screamed in pain, thousands of knives seemed to be coursing through the left side of his body; he thought the pain would never end.

Then, a shrill voice came through the corridor. "It's done! We must go!"

'Bellatrix', he thought. His father bent down and gripped Tanners hair with his hand. He yanked Tanners head upwards forcing their eyes to meet.

"Pity you didn't get to kill me," he said with a mocking laugh. Tanner glared into his fathers ugly, mud brown eyes. "Tell your mother I say hello." Dolohov stood up and stomped on Tanners shoulder once more, then left as he laughed menacingly.


	11. Chapter 11

The castle was quiet, a feeling of loss and sorrow filled the air. Every person at Hogwarts was awake and standing outside in the brisk cold. Little droplets of water were staining the grounds as they fell, not from the sky, but from the people; For Albus Dumbledore had just been killed. Tanner stood in the crowd of people, silently weeping alongside Hermione and the others. He looked up at the dark storm clouds lingering above and saw the infamous Dark Mark still remaining from the Death Eaters that stormed the Castle. As he looked away, tears streaming down his face, Professor McGonagall raised her wand towards the sky. Others followed in her suit pointing their lighted wands to rid the Dark Mark.

"Students," McGonagall spoke softly, "Please make your way back to the castle." The teary eyed students did as they were told, while some of the faculty followed.

"We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione choked out.

"I'll have Luna take me, you need to stay with Harry," He whispered in return. She looked at him with her pink, tear stained eyes and shook her head agreeing as she held back more tears. He gave her a light, one armed hug to be sure he didn't bring any more pain upon himself, then turned to Luna.

"Can you walk me to the hospital wing?" He whispered, making sure not to be a disturbance to the still quiet grounds. Luna nodded and off they went. They walked in silence until they were in the hospital, but Madam Pomfrey didn't seem to be back yet.

"I can wait with you until she returns, she's probably helping with Dumbledore." There was something about Luna's voice that calmed Tanner. Could it have been the innocence in it? Or even the sureness of it? Whatever it was it made him feel better. They took a seat on the nearest hospital bed.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" She asked as she touched his shoulder.

"Yeah," he grimmanced through gritted teeth, "please stop touching it."

She let go and as she did a swollen eyed Madam Pomfrey came through the door.

"What do you need?" She asked through sniffles.

"I think I broke my shoulder." He responded. She walked over and gently placed her hands on his shoulder to examine it. Tanner squealed in pain.

"Oh my dear boy, how did this happen?" She asked continuing to examine him.

"In the battle," he said, "I was hit by a spell that threw me back into a wall, when I hit the wall that's when I felt it shatter. Then a Death Eater stomped on it... twice..."

"This is quite a break... I'll need you to stay here and rest for a few days while it heals."

"How bad is it?" He asked concerned.

"I'd say broken in 3 places, at least, based on the deformity. Now lay down and drink this, it's going to be a painful night." Tanner obeyed.

"Feel better Tanner, don't let the Narguls bite."

"Thanks Luna," Tanner said with a chuckle as slight pain shot through his shoulder. Tanner let out a wail of pain as his shoulder began to ache even more. He thrashed on the bed as hundreds of knives shifted through his bones. Madam Pomfrey came over with a tray of something.

"Drink this," she said over his screeching as she held him to the bed, "it will help." Madam Pomfrey slowly poured the warm, minty liquid into his mouth, but it was hard for him to get it down through the screams of pain. He was able to stomach a few sips, and once he did the world faded in front of him as he fell into a deep, painless sleep.

* * *

"How long has he been out?" a voice asked

"Almost a day, that was a heavy sleeping potion he drank." responded another voice.

"Why did he need it?" asked the first voice.

"Sweetheart, with the condition of his shoulder he would have been screaming all night. I gave him the sleeping potion so he could heal, and I sleep, peacefully." the second voice replied.

Tanner was slowly regaining consciousness. Everything around him seemed gray and foggy, almost dreamlike, but as his eyes adjusted he was brought back to the light of the reality around him. He shifted his head to see his surroundings: his left arm lay in a sling, a tray of food sat upon the stand next to him, and a soft hand gripped his fingertips. He turned to see the most beautiful girl sitting next to him, watching, waiting for him to wake. Her soft brown hair fell at her shoulders, her golden brown eyes shimmered in the light of the room, and her sweet lips moved but he did not hear her speak. He reached his hand up and caressed her face, then he pulled her in close and pressed his lips upon hers. Electricity coursed through his body making him feel more alive then ever before, she placed her hand on his thigh and he felt the electricity shoot through his body once again. She moved her lips around his savoring the love. Neither of the two noticed the sounds of disapproval from the other person standing in the room.

"Oh dear god," complained the voice as it stormed into the office. With that Tanner finally broke away.

"What were you saying?" he said breathlessly.

Hermione chuckled then spoke in a sweet, quiet voice, "I said, 'how are you feeling?'" she gripped his right hand with both of hers. The pain in his left shoulder had ceased besides a small prickling feeling.

"Better," he said, "You weren't supposed to let anything happen to me though... remember?"

"I believe you were the one who said **you** won't let anything happen to **me.**"

"But how am I supposed to keep you safe if you cant keep me safe?" he joked.

"Oh shut up, or else I'll break your other shoulder," she said leaning in to kiss him again. She then walked over to the other side of the bed and placed the food plater over his legs. She was staring at the floor, anxiously quiet, as if she was scared to say something.

"Hermione?" She looked over hesitantly in his direction, "What's wrong?"

"Tanner I have to tell you something, please just understand that I can't explain everything, but I will try my best, okay?" Tanner pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked Hermione in the eyes.

Her breath caught, "Your eyes..." she said, "I can never get used to that piercing green color." She looked into his eyes again and began to speak. She told him how she plans on helping Harry, how she won't be coming back to Hogwarts, but she never explained what she was going to be doing.

There was a prolonged silence between the two.

"So it's true, he's the chosen one, isn't he?" Tanner asked, but he already knew the answer. Another silence fell over the two.

"I don't want you to go," he said softly, she lifted her head up to argue, "but I know you have to..."

"I won't leave your side until the moment we go, I promise you that." she said.

"Can you promise me one more thing?"

"What's that?"

"That we stay together through it all, no matter how long you're gone, no matter what happens." He said, her lips twitched as if trying to smile, but they were really trying to hide her pain and fear. She leaned down and pressed her soft lips against his.

"Also," he added, "don't go getting yourself killed," he grabbed her hands, "Please."


	12. Chapter 12

Tanner awoke on the morning of Bill and Fleur's wedding. The sun was beaming through the window, warming him as he lay in bed, when the door to the room opened.

"Get up you two." He heard Hermione say. He turned in his bed to see her standing in the doorway and Ron still laying in his bed with the covers over his head. Tanner sat up in his bed revealing his muscular chest and stomach, Hermione's breath caught as she saw this and Tanner gave her a flirtatious smile.

"Seriously Ronald get up!" She said tossing a pillow at his head, occasionally glancing over at Tanners very attractive body. Ron rustled in the bed as Mrs. Weasley yelled upstairs for him. Ron shot up instantly and with a loud _pop _Fred and George had apparated into the room.

"Let's go Ron, you're helping us with the tent." they said.

"Do you need me to do anything?" asked Tanner as he put his shoes on, still not wearing a shirt.

"If you ask mum I'm sure she'd give you something to do, but dad wants Ron to actually get up and do something." said the ear-less George as he smacked Ron on the shoulder. The three Weasley boys left the room, leaving Hermione and Tanner alone. He grabbed a dress shirt from a chair in the corner of the room and put it on, but left it unbuttoned.

He walked over to Hermione and pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Good morning." he said to her as he savored the embrace. He pulled away a gave her a soft kiss.

"You should go eat something," she said as she buttoned up his shirt, "then go help set up the yard, they could use the muscle." He gave her a mischievous smile as she continued to button up his shirt.

Tanner and Hermione made their way downstairs; Tanner sat at the table and ate some biscuits while Hermione went off the help Ginny. After his breakfast he made his way outside to help set up for the wedding. Halfway through, the Minister of Magic showed up to the burrow, asking to speak to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The house was cleared as he spoke to the three while everyone else continued to set up.

"What was that about?" Tanner asked Hermione as the meeting between the Minister concluded.

"Dumbledore's will," she whispered. Tanner knew she wasn't going to say anything else, anything that had to do with Dumbledore and helping Harry she avoided. She never told Tanner anything about it.

"I don't like how secretive you're being," he whispered in anger, "I want to know what you're getting yourself into, I feel like you owe it to me."

"Owe it to you?" she retorted sharply, "I don't owe you anything. I have told you everything that I am able to tell you, and that's all I'm going to tell you! You know more than any of the adults here!"

"I feel like I don't know anything! _**You**_ don't even know when you're leaving!" he started to raise his voice.

She raised her hand up silencing him, "This conversation is over, I have told you enough." She walked away leaving both of them annoyed.

They both helped finish setting up and soon enough it was time for the wedding to start. Witches and Wizards from all over were migrating to the burrow to celebrate Bill and Fleur. Hermione was sitting at a table with Ron as Tanner was talking to Luna. He and Hermione had barely spoken since their argument earlier, they only exchanged a few words here and there. Being as this was a fun, romantic occasion Tanner did not want to spend it fighting with his girlfriend.

"Luna, if you'll excuse me," he said very politely as he turned and walked over towards the table where Hermione sit. He reached out his hand and gave a her a sweet smile, she returned it with a weak smile and grabbed his hand and he escorted her to the dance floor. The two of them swayed back and forth alongside the others.

"You look beautiful." He said to her.

She blushed, "Thanks, you look very handsome yourself."

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry about earlier I was just-"

"You don't have to say anything," she cut him off, "I understand why you are upset."

"I just don't know how much time I have left with you before you go, and that scares me."

"It scares me too," she responded. They fell silent as they continued to dance.

"I see your old friend Viktor Krum is here," Tanner said jokingly but also with a slight tone of jealousy.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she looked at him, "I get enough of that from Harry and Ron I don't need it from you too."

"I was only joking!" he said as he chuckled. The song came to an end and the dance floor flooded with people as a new song played.

"Tanner? Tanner Chambers, is that you?" Tanner turned around to see Fabian Fortulous and old friend of his mothers. "It's been too long my boy! about 9 years hasn't it?" Fabian gave him a good pat on the back, "and who is this beautiful young lady?" Tanner saw Hermione blush again.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said as she held out her hand for a greeting.

"Fabian this is my girlfriend Hermione, Hermione this is Fabian Fortulous an old family friend. How do you know the Weasley's, sir?"

"I went to school with Molly and Arthur, now I work with Arthur in the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects."

"That's quite the name..." said Tanner as Hermione was pulled away by Ginny.

"So tell me son, how's the family? Is your mother doing alright? Haven't seen her in ages as well!" Tanner spoke with Fabian, talking of school, work, and families. They had just begun talking of Tanners future job aspirations when a bright white patronus of a lynx popped into the wedding and began speaking.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." There was a muffled sound of fear and then it happened. Death Eaters were flying everywhere destroying everything in sight. Tanner knew that this was it, that Hermione and the others had to leave. He saw Hermione across the room and pushed his way through the mayhem of people as she did the same. They ran to each other then Tanner grabbed and pulled her in, kissing her for what could be the last time. He savored every short second before he pulled away.

He slipped a locket into her hands, "I love you." he shouted over the screams.

"I love you." She repeated, then in milliseconds, the three apparated out of sight.


	13. Chapter 13

Tanner was lying in bed unable to sleep; all he could think about was being terrorized by Death Eaters and Hermione being gone. He stared blankly around the pitch black room. It had already been a week since they left and Tanner hasn't slept more than 2 hours, 'is it going to be like this until she comes back?' he thought. No matter how hard he tried he was never able to fall asleep, so Tanner remained restless.

After what seemed like hours of staring off into a black abis, there was a knock at the door and Ginny peeked her head into the room.

"Tanner," she whispered, "are you awake?"

"Yeah." He answered. "Can't sleep, can you?" He questioned as he sat up in bed.

"No, how about you?" She said as she set a candle on the bedside table, then sat where Ron should have been sleeping.

"Haven't been able to sleep since they left..." He told her.

"That's really unfortunate..." She said sincerely. Ginny looked down at a picture laying on the bedside table, she then picked it up.

"Is this you and Hermione?" She said squinting closely to the picture, her eyes trying to adjust to the dim lighting of the candle.

"Yeah, it's from last summer, when Hermione came to visit me and my family." Ginny lowered the picture to the light revealing a handsome, cheerful Tanner grinning as he hugged a laughing Hermione from behind, then kissed her rosy cheek.

"You two look really happy together, does Hermione have one as well?"

"She does now. When she left I gave her a gold locket with that picture inside and 1995-12-17, the day we started dating, engraved on the back."

Ginny set the picture down on the table, then stared at her hands as a silence fell between the two. "How long do you think they'll be gone?" Ginny asked after many seconds of tranquility passed.

"I'm not sure... probably a long time. I don't really want to think about it." Another silence fell. Ginny adjusted herself so that she was lying down on Ron's bed, her ginger hair falling softly on the pillow. Tanner could tell that she was just as upset about Harry leaving as he was for Hermione.

"So... how about Puddlemere United, huh? They are playing some great Quidditch lately." Ginny guffawed, and Tanner did too. They both knew that he was trying to get their minds off of the recent, unfavorable events. It seemed to be working because they started talking about Quidditch, then Quidditch turned into school, and school turned into crazy adventures inside Hogwarts. The two of them talked for hours about anything and everything, and just as the sun began to rise Tanner closed his eyes and, for the first time in seven days, was able to fall asleep.

* * *

Tanner finally had a full nights sleep. He awoke the next afternoon well rested and hungry. He went down to the kitchen and found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table.

"Good afternoon Tanner, how did you sleep dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"First time I slept in seven days so it was pretty great." He said taking a seat at the table.

"I'll fix you up some breakfast dear." Mrs. Weasley got up and with a flick of her wand pots and pans came to life above the stove.

"A letter arrived for you Tanner." Spoke Mr. Weasley. He held up an envelope with handwriting that Tanner knew all to well; the letter was from his mother. He took it from Mr. Weasley and opened it.

_Tanner,  
It is not safe here anymore. Don't come home, stay with the Weasleys they'll protect you.  
We will meet you in 3 weeks at platform 9 and three-quarters with all of your stuff when we drop off Marissa.  
Stay safe Tanner. I love you.  
Love always,  
Mum_

Tanner set the letter on the table. "Is everything alright, son?" Tanner heard Mr. Weasley ask.

"Yeah... I think. My mum just told me not to come home, that it's not safe."

"Well you are more than welcome to stay here." Mrs. Weasley added setting a plate of food in front of Tanner. He scarfed the food down so quickly he almost couldn't taste it. Ginny walked in from outside and took a seat next to her dad.

"Well I'd better be off," Mr. Weasley got up and kissed his wife on the cheek then Ginny on the top of the head, "I will see you all later tonight." and with that Mr. Weasley was out the door.

"What time are you leaving today, Tanner?" Ginny asked as she grabbed a biscuit from the table.

"I'm not." Ginny gave him a puzzled look as she ate and Tanner handed her the letter from his mother.

"So you're staying then?" she asked with an elated tone and he nodded. "Now I have someone to be with until we go back to school."

Tanner and Ginny spent most of their time at the burrow together. You could find them flying or playing exploding snap; they were practically inseparable for those three extra weeks before they left for Hogwarts.

"Come on Ginny it's time to go! Have you got everything?" Ginny came down the stairs carrying all of her Hogwarts gear. "And Tanner you're sure your mother is bringing it to the train?"

"That's what she said in the letter."

"We best be off then." And with that Tanner, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left for kings cross station. When they arrived Ginny and Mrs. Weasley made their way through the barrier, then, escorted by Mr. Weasley, Tanner went through. The mood on platform 9 and three-quarters seemed different. Normally it was full of happiness as children left for school, now it was full of fear as families said goodbye. Tanner passed by one mother trying to convince her daughter not to go to school, but her and her dad disagreed. Tanner maneuvered his way through the crowd trying to find his family. After moving to the middle of the platform he saw his mum with his step dad and little sister. He caught eyes with his mum and she ran to him.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright! Here's all your things." She turned to Marissa, "Stay with Tanner," she turned back to him, "Keep her safe, and please keep yourself safe." she said pulling him into a hug. "Don't do anything stupid." she whispered. She turned to Marissa and gave her a hug as Tanner shook his step dad's hand.

"Be safe now okay son?" Tanner nodded then broke his hand free and pulled him in for a hug catching his step father off guard, but he quickly returned the hug.

Tanner pulled away then turned to his sister, "Ready?" he said. She nodded and they were off to the train. They made their way to the Ravenclaw car and on their way ran into Ginny and Neville.

"We'll meet you when we get to Hogwarts okay?" said Ginny. The four of them split off again to their proper cars and waited as the train trudged on towards Hogwarts.

"Do you think Hogwarts is still safe?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know," he said looking out to window, "A lot has changed in the past year and with Snape as head master we can't know for sure." The train started slowing.

"What's going on?" asked Jason. Suddenly two death eaters, one tall with a mangly beard the other shorter and more stout, walked into the Ravenclaw car.

"This is Ravenclaw... not Gryfindor," said a 6th year girl in the seat text to Tanner. The death eaters went to make their way into the next cart when Tanner spoke up.

"You guys are idiots." He said. The two death eaters stopped then turned to look at Tanner.

"Did you say something boy?" one of them said.

"Yeah, I said you guys are idiots. Do you really think that Harry Potter, of all people, is on this train? The most wanted person in the world would be on the Hogwarts Express, heading to a school that's probably crawling with death eaters? Bloody oafs." The bearded death eater went off and grabbed Tanner by the collar and lifted him up against the wall. The students gasped, some muttered quietly to each other.

"Leave him. He's irrelevant." Said the other death eater. "He'll get whats coming to him later." The bearded death eater dropped him and back away glaring at Tanner. Tanner glared back never breaking eye contact as the two death eaters made their way towards the Gryfindor car.

"Are you mad?" questioned Marissa sourly, "That was just bloody stupid. 30 minutes into our train ride and you piss off a death eater."

Tanner ignored her, he just looked out the window waiting for the train to start moving once again. He missed Hermione. She had already been gone for a month, how was he supposed to survive the school year without her by his side? The train it jolted back to life and they were on their way to Hogwarts once more.


	14. Chapter 14

The weeks at Hogwarts went by slow without Hermione at Tanner's side. The Carrows, the death eaters in charge of discipline, would look for any excuse to punish students, and Tanner was one of the students they always chose. Every week Tanner would have a new injury among his body, some of them even turned to scars. This week of punishment started off early.

Tanner was walking in the corridor alongside his sister when he came across a group of Slytherins beating a second year Hufflepuff student. Tanner intervened.

"Get off of him!" He yelled as he threw one of the Slytherins to the ground. Tanner stood in-front of the helpless boy as the four Slytherins inched closer.

"What are you going to do about it?" Said the Slytherin who was thrown to the ground, Tanner noticed it was Asher Flint, Marcus Flint's brother.

"Leave this boy alone."

"Or...what? You'll teach us a lesson?" the group chuckled.

"I guess you could say something like that." Tanner turned around to help the boy up, his face was bloodied with black and blue bruises all over. The biggest one of the group went to reach for the Hufflepuff boy, but Tanner put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Touch this boy again and I'll end you." The Slytherins all laughed at this, and the big guy threw a punch in Tanner's direction.

"Tanner don't!" Screamed Marissa.

But it was too late, Tanner dodged it and slammed the base of his hand upwards at the kids nose, completely shattering it. The others went to attack him when a voice stopped them.

"Chambers!" It was Amycus Carrow. Tanner knew he was done for and so did the Slytherins. "It seems we are starting the punishment early this week." He said with a malicious smile. Tanner turned to the Hufflepuff boy and nodded for him to move, and he did just that, along with his sister. Amycus walked over and grabbed Tanner by the collar and dragged him through the corridor to his office, the Slytherins laughing in the background. Once in the office he slammed Tanner into a chair and shackles wrapped around his feet, hands, stomach, and shoulders.

"You seem oftly troubled for a Ravenclaw. It's a shame you turned out to be such a disgrace to your father."

"My father is the disgrace!" Tanner said powerfully.

"_Crucio!_" Tanner screamed in agony, this was not the first time he had experienced the Cruciatius curse, but it seemed to get worse every time. Red hot daggers were coursing through his body piercing every inch of his skin; the pain was so unbearable he had lost track of where he was. The only thing Tanner could hear were his own screams, he couldn't even hear the evil laughter of joy Amycus was displaying. The pain stopped suddenly.

"You are worthless boy." Amycus drilled his balled up fist into Tanners gut, knocking him breathless.

"A worthless," he punched Tanner across the face, "little," he punched his stomach again, "waste, of a Pure-Blood." He drilled Tanner in the face one last time.

"_Crucio!_" The pain came back. Millions of hot knives were clawing at the inside of his skin, he writhed and screamed bloody murder while held down by his shackles. Amycus cackled with glee. The pain stopped and he seized Tanners hair a pulled his head up.

"You see boy, bad things happen, to people who don't listen. And it's such a shame that you beat up a poor little Hufflepuff boy and an innocent Slytherin by-stander."

"I didn't hurt that boy and you know it." Tanner said back. Amycus delivered a backhand to Tanners face.

"DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME!"

"Those Slytherin did it." Tanner received another blow to the head.

"And that maggot by-stander deserved every bone shatter he got." Amycus punched Tanner so hard in the mouth his lip split and blood dripped down his chin.

"Such a shame. I destroyed your pretty face" He said as he pushed Tanner's face up with his index finger. The glee in Amycus' eyes faded. Tanner was taking every punch he got yet he still fought back with words.

"Just admit to beating that Hufflepuff boy and I will let you go." He said dryly.

"No." Tanner received another blow to the gut.

"You know I didn't do it." Another hit was thrown at him. Amycus bent down so he became level with Tanner.

"The more you lie to me, the more worthless you become." Tanner spat in his face, he wiped away the water and blood with his robe fiercely then delivered a knock out blow to Tanner's head. Everything went dark.

* * *

Tanner awoke groggy and confused, "Where am I?" he thought.

"The hospital wing." He heard a voice say. Was he hearing voices?

"How are you feeling?" A dark figure was leaning over Tanner, slowly coming into focus.

"Am I dreaming?" he thought again.

"No you're just disoriented." Tanner didn't even realize that he had been saying his thoughts out loud.

Madam Pomfrey was standing above him, "How dare they punish a student like this. What did you even do boy?"

"I stopped a group of Slytherins from beating up a Hufflepuff boy."

"So the good guys get knocked around, while the bad ones run free."

"He's completely mental. Absolutely mental." Tanner heard his sister enter the room with someone.

"I just hope he's alright." Ginny. Tanner went to turn his head to face them but his whole body ached he could barely move. Madam Pomfrey put a potion up to his lips and Tanner drank it. The minty medicine cooled and refreshed his throat, while the sweetness of melon and berries brought back summer. The minty refreshness and melon flavors brought back a cool summers night. He was laying in the grass in his backyard, and to his right Hermione was laying next to him. Tanner was taking in every feature of her, even in his dreams she still took his breath away. She was mouthing something but someone else's voice was speaking.

"You're completely mental, do you know that?" Tanners daydream faded and he saw Ginny standing over him. "But bloody brave." she added.

Tanner smiled but the others could barely see it due to his swollen face.

"Can't you go one week without getting beaten up by the Carrows?" Asked Marissa.

"It's just become a part of my daily routine." Tanner said sarcastically.

"You mean this has happened before?!" Questioned Madam Pomfrey sternly.

"Not like this it hasn't, but yes I've been beaten before." Tanner answered.

Madam Pomfrey scoffed, "Unbelievable. This school has turned into a madhouse!" She stormed off into her office. Tanner was slowly gaining is mobility back, the medicine he received seemed to be helping with his aching body. He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, he felt a bruising pain through his abdomen as he moved. Marissa placed her hands in a ready position to help.

"I'm fine," he said. There was a look of fear and sorrow on his sisters face.

"You need to stop putting yourself in a position to get punished. I don't think your body can take it anymore."

"If putting myself in a position to get punished is by helping other students, I will take as many beatings as I can get."

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor." Mocked Ginny, and all three of them chuckled.

"But in all honesty Tanner... how are you?" Tanner knew Ginny wasn't asking about his physical state, she was talking about Hermione.

He sighed, "I'm hanging in there. I miss her so much." Tears filled his eyes. "Three months. It's almost been three months since I last saw her. I see her in my dreams sometimes, telling me everything's going to be okay, her voice so calming and gentle. Then I wake up and she's gone." He was choking back tears.

"She'll be back Tanner, and everything _will_ be okay." Marissa grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Madam Pomfrey came back out carrying another bottle of what seemed to be ointment.

"This will help with the swelling," she started applying it to his face, "once the swelling goes down and you stop moving in slow motion you can leave." The ointment burned on his bruised and swollen face, but his body was slowly feeling better. "You'll be gone within the hour."

"Would you like us to stay with you?" Ginny asked.

"That would be amazing actually." Ginny and Marissa stayed by Tanner's side until he was able to leave. They spoke of happy memories they experienced to lighten the dark mood of the castle, and when the girls noticed the swelling went down Tanner slowly got out of bed and they made their way down to the great hall.

There was still a slight pain in Tanner's abdomen as he walked, but it was bearable. Once they reached the great hall many eyes fell on Tanner, and whispers filled the room. He walked towards his table and he caught the eyes of Amycus Carrow following him with an evil, malicious smile. A sly grin formed on Tanners face as he walked to the Ravenclaw table, refusing to break eye contact with Amycus. As he reached his seat he squared his shoulders towards the table up front and gave Amycus a wink, before taking his seat. The smile faded from his face as fear and bewilderment filled his eyes. Tanner was not through with him and he was ready to deal with anything the Carrow's threw his way.


	15. Chapter 15

After that day the Carrow's were more reluctant to punish Tanner. They chose the students who were easily scared and refused to defend themselves; They didn't completely forget about him though. Tanner still got his fair share of beatings for sticking up for other students, but when it was his time to get punished he really let the Carrow's have it. He spoke out before every hit he got, purposefully egging them on.

"Hit me all you want I'm never going to stop." He would say and he stayed true to his word.

"Don't you get tired of constantly beating up a 17 year old?"

"Enjoying ourselves today are we?"

Tanner's comments irritated the Carrow's more than anything.

"You're acting more like a Gryffindor than a Ravenclaw, you filthy little blood traitor." They would say

"Maybe I'm both. I'm smart enough to stand up for myself, that's a combination of both. I'm clearly smart enough to get under your skin, there's a Ravenclaw trait, and I'm not afraid to fight back, there's Gryffindor."

The Carrow's would choose weaker students to pick on and were hesitant to do anything to Tanner. He spent his days walking through the hallways, head held high flaunting his injuries with Neville, Ginny, Luna, Jason, and Killian all by his side.

On one particular day Tanner was walking with Neville and Ginny to their Dark Arts lesson. They made it into the room and took their seats next to each other talking of what could be in store for today.

"Maybe it'll be another spiel on how the dark arts are amazing and how everyone should just fall down on their knees to Voldemort." Ginny mocked in a salesperson like tone.

"Who know's," Tanner said as Amycus walked into the room, "I just wanna get out of here." He stared at his teacher as he swaggered up to the front of the room.

He turned around with the most evil, malicious grin Tanner had ever seen him display, "Today is going to be a... hmm how can I say this," he chuckled, "A... hands on? Type of day?" His grin widened and a pit formed in Tanner's stomach. Whatever he had planned they were in for, and Tanner knew it couldn't be good. "I will be demonstrating and hopefully, if we have time, you will all join in." His eyes fell on Tanner as the doors to the room swung open and Alecto strut down the aisle gripping the arm of a student, forcing them between the desks and up to the front. When Alecto reached her brother she forcefully turned the student to face the class. The girls eyes were red, and her face was stained with tears.

Tanner's stomach dropped, every inch of his body was red hot and his hands were clammy with nerves as he stared at his sister, helpless and weak.

Tanner shot up, "Don't even-" but he was thrust back into his seat by an invisible force. Amycus had used a spell to push him down.

"Now today," Alecto held onto Marissa as if she was flaunting a gold medal, "I will be demonstrating some... let's say, usefull spells." He chuckled as he paced the front of the room. Tanner couldn't breath he needed to save his sister.

"_Crucio!_" The room filled with gasps as Marissa fell to the ground screaming. Tanner had felt this pain before but the screams of his sister formed a different kind of pain through his body. With tears in his eyes Tanner tried thinking of something to do.

"Now with the Cruciatus curse, you really have to mean it." He jabbed his wand forward strengthening his curse and Marissa screamed as she rolled on the floor. "You really have to feel it, and transfer all of that through your wand onto your victim." Tanner could feel the inside of his skin tingling as he watched his sister roll around, screaming in pain. He could feel the eyes of the class on him.

Amycus stopped his spell, "It is very easy once you try it a few times," he nodded to his sister and in milliseconds Marissa was screaming bloody murder once more. Tanner could not think of a rational way to save his sister, so he did what he knew best.

"Stupify!" he screamed at Alecto and she went flying over the desk smashing into a wall, Amycus drew his wand. "Expelliarmus!" His wand flew away from him and Seamus Finnigan caught it a few rows over. Amycus made a move towards Marissa, who lay on the floor whimpering, but Tanner sprinted down the aisle and lunged himself at Amycus, tackling him to the ground. Tanner sat up with Amycus underneath him and punched him in the face twice. Amycus reached up grabbing a hold of Tanners robes, but his grip wasn't tight enough. Tanner punched him multiple time's in a row completely knocking his teacher unconscious. Tanner looked down at his blood stained teacher, his nose and possibly cheek bone were shattered.

"Stupefy!" He heard from the back of the room. He looked up and Alecto went flying into the back wall again. He turned around to see Ginny standing with her wand extended. She ran up to him, "Tanner you need to go. Take Marissa and go. They're going to be looking for you, you need to hide!"

Tanner grabbed his sister and sprinted out of the room, he needed a place to hide. They couldn't go back to Ravenclaw tower because that would be the first place they would look. He sprinted through the corridors thinking of a place to go, then it hit him. "I require a place to hide," he looked around the corridor trying to figure out where they were, "C'mon Marissa." He held his sister's hand as they sprinted up to the seventh floor corridor towards the Room of Requirement. They reached the wall and Tanner closed his eyes and thought to himself. "We need a place to hide." He repeated that three times and when he opened his eyes, a very large door appeared before them.

He pushed the door open and rushed inside. The door shut behind them and Tanner looked at the room in front of them. It was empty besides two royal blue hammocks hanging between the pillars. Tanner helped his sister over to the Hammock and layed her down on one. "You need something to drink." he said as he looked upon his pale, awe struck sister. Out of nowhere a table formed with a tray on top of it and pumpkin juice. Tanner poured a glass and gave it to her; she slowly sipped it and the life came back to her eyes.

"How long are we going to have to stay here?" Marissa questioned with a weak voice.

"A long time." Tanner said as he stared at the door, "Probably the rest of the year."

"Both of us?"

"Well I will certainly be expelled if I leave this room, and they'll torture you for information if you leave, so yes... both of us." Tanner layed down in the second hammock as a silence fell over him and his sister. A small smile formed on his face as he remembered Amycus lying helpless on the floor; He finally gave him something he deserved.


	16. Chapter 16

Tanner and Marissa had been staying in the room of requirement for a couple of weeks now. A secret passageway formed on the wall leading into Hogsmeade, allowing for them to enter and exit without getting caught. Tanner's bruises from the Carrow's were still healing, some even forming into scars, leaving his face pretty battered looking. Other students from the DA found the hiding place and joined the two in the room. Some even started staying with them. Neville and Ginny would stop by everyday and update them on what was going on through the castle.

"They haven't questioned us about you in a couple days. I think they've stopped looking." Neville said.

"Have you heard anything from the Order?" Tanner questioned. A war was brewing outside and they had no idea what was happening while they were trapped in the school.

"No, mum doesn't send much about the Order. We just need to let them know if we hear anything from Harry." Ginny answered.

"Oh by the way Tanner, happy birthday." Neville pulled a handful of pastries out of his bag, "I got them from the kitchen. Nice creatures those house elves are."

Tanner grabbed the pastries with a smile, "Thanks Neville. Where'd you get those bruises?" He asked pointing to his face.

"Today's lesson they had us practicing the Cruciatius curse on first years... I refused." Tanner gave him an approving pat on the back.

"Tanner is it weird knowing your girlfriend is older than you?" Marissa questioned. A flood of emotions ran through Tanner, he missed Hermione more than anything. She's been gone for 9 months and everyday dragged on like the last without her. Tanner gave his sister a dismayed look then curled up on his hammock, he didn't want to talk about her, he was getting to emotional.

Ginny gave Marissa a disapproving and annoyed look, as if saying "Why?"

"Sorry," she mouthed and the three of them gave Tanner his space. As the day went on the room started filling with more and more people: Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, the Patil sisters, even Jason Samuels, the room was full of students hiding from the Carrow's and Snape. Everyone gathered in a circle in the center of the room just hanging out and talking.

Tanner stayed away from everyone in his hammock. He was lying on his side staring at the picture of him and Hermione from last summer. All he could think about was Hermione: He missed her touch, her smile, her laugh, the sound of her sweet voice, everything. He shed a few tears in the time he layed away from everyone. He couldn't stand being separated from her for so long. A lot can change in 9 months, would she still feel the same way about him? He didn't want to think about that, he continued to lay alone caressing the picture of his favorite girl.

Tanner heard the passage way open, he shifted his head just enough to see Neville walking out of the room into the passage to Hogsmeade. The group remained in the center of the room still talking and having a good time. Tanner stayed in his own little bubble.

"He's been like that all day..." Marissa whispered.

"He misses her, can't you blame him? If you loved someone, as much as he loves her, and they had to leave you'd be upset too." Ginny whispered back with a slight pang in her chest. She knew exactly how Tanner was feeling.

Just then the door to the passage opened up, "Listen up you lot, I've got a surprise for you."

Neville stepped a side revealing his big surprise. "Harry!" the entire room murmured then it filled with cheers. Tanner was confused as to what was going on so he rolled over in his hammock and saw the group forming a mob around it's three newest additions. Tanner got up from his position and stood facing the group. There, right in front of him, was the girl he'd been missing. The group split in two and for the first time in 9 months Tanner was seeing Hermione in person.

She ran towards him and leaped into his arms. He squeezed her as tight as he could spinning her around and around, both crying and laughing of happiness. He set her down and smashed his lips to hers. He missed this so much; the electricity that shot through his body whenever they touched, and now it was at an all time high. Her lips were just as soft as he remembered, and she was just as beautiful. He savored the taste of her kiss as their lips moved around each others. She pulled away a pressed their foreheads together.

"I missed you... so much," she said stifling tears.

"I missed you too," he responded with tears streaming down his face.

"What on earth happened to you?" she asked concerned, caressing his bruised and battered face.

"The Carrow's, I've been worse. Should've seen me last month." He chuckled as she held back more tears.

"Before I forget... Happy birthday," Hermione sighed with a smile as she pressed their faces together once more.

Just then Killian Warbeck ran into the room. "Snape knows. He knows Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade."

* * *

The students were summoned to the great hall, all of them lined up with their houses. Snape questioned them about Harry but no one gave him answers.

"If anyone here, has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening, I invite them to step forward... Now."

Harry stepped out of the students dressed in Gryffindor robes. The room filled with gasps and murmurs.

"It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem headmaster." The door to the great hall opened and the entire Order of the Phoenix stepped into the great hall. Tanner, Neville, Hermione, and Ron were amongst them. "I'm afraid it's quite extensive."

"How dare you stand where he stood. Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them, how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you and kill him. Tell them."

Snape drew his wand and Harry was pushed out of the way by none other than Professor McGonagall. The two dueled but Snape stood no chance, he flew out the window away from the fire's of McGonagall.

"Coward!" she screamed. The lights in the room dimmed and a couple of people started to scream. Then a creepy, husky, snake-like voice started talking for everyone to hear; telling them not to fight, and if they hand over Harry Potter no one will die.

"Well, someone grab him!" Demanded Pansy Parkinson. All the students within an arms reach of Harry stood around him blocking him from anyone who tried to do just that. Harry went to talk to McGonagall, while Tanner turned to Marissa.

"Get back to the room of requirement, and take the passage to Hogsmeade. You need to keep yourself safe, hide out their."

"Tanner no!" she cried. "I want to stay and fight with you!"

"No Marissa! You're just 13! Get to the passage you need to stay safe!"

"And what about you?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I need to stay out here, I'll be fine I promise." He kissed her forehead and pulled her in for a hug, "Now go!" She ran off away from him then he turned to Hermione.

"What do I need to do?" He asked.

"Help the Order, we need to go help Harry." Ron and Hermione were just about to sprint off in the other direction when Tanner pulled Hermione in for one last kiss.

"Please don't go getting yourself killed."

The two ran away and Tanner ran towards Kingsley Shacklebolt, waiting to be given his orders.


	17. Chapter 17

There was a ringing in Tanner's ears. He was thrown back by a wall that exploded to his right. He got up and felt thick, warm blood flowing down the side of his face. He couldn't tell if it was his head or his ear bleeding, but he didn't have time to check. He returned to the fight; spells were flying everywhere, any wrong move and you could be killed in the crossfire of someone else's duel. A flash of red flew towards Tanner but he blocked it with a shielding charm. His shield was so powerful it knocked the Death Eater back into a pile of rubble.

"Bombarda Maxima!" Tanner yelled and the wall nearest to the rubble erupted in a huge explosion, smothering, not just one, but 3 Death Eaters. Another flash of red hit the wall behind him, missing Tanner by inches. He made a get away to a side corridor, escaping the crowded battlefield.

Debris from the explosions lingered in the corridor, making it hard to see. A dark figure was quickly making it's way in Tanners direction. He hid behind a pillar waiting for them to get closer. He could hear the explosions and yells from the courtyard, but he was focusing on the approaching footsteps.

"They don't stand a chance against our forces. They're just a bunch of students." Tanner heard the voice say. It was none other than Amycus Carrow, but who he was talking to Tanner didn't know.

"Expelliarmus!" Tanner yelled and Amycus' wand flew out of his hand, he rounded the corner to see that he was talking to his sister, Alecto.

"Expelliarmus!" He yelled again.

"You little shit, We're-" Alecto was interrupted by Tanner firing a spell in her direction. She flew down the corridor.

"Déjà vu" Tanner said a malicious grin. "Reducto!" Tanner said and his enemies wand burst into ashes. Amycus made a move in Tanner's direction. He took one step and Tanner screamed, "Crucio!" Amycus lay on the floor writhing and screaming in pain.

"You see Amycus, with the Cruciatius curse, you really have to mean it." He jabbed his wand forward and Amycus' deep screams echoed throughout the corridor. He heard footsteps just ahead of him, and Alecto was making her way back to them. "Crucio!" He screamed again and then Alecto was on the ground screaming in pain.

Amycus reached for Tanner's leg but Tanner pulled away and slammed his foot into his face, still keeping his hold on Alecto.

"You're a lot stronger than your sister. She didn't even put up a fight." Amycus spoke through his now bloodied mouth. Tanner lost his hold on Alecto and stared down, wand pointed directly at Amycus' face.

"What about my sister?" He said aggressively, but Amycus just laughed. "What did you do to my sister?!" He screamed, bending over grabbing Amycus by the robes, but once again Amycus did not answer. He just laughed maliciously.

Tanner was struck by a blast of orange light, and his body twisted as he was launched backwards away from Amycus. He had given Alecto the chance to retrieve her wand. He lay on the ground waiting for his chance. He knew that her next spell would be deadly, so he had to make this count. Tanner stayed still for five seconds and without getting up he shifted his arm in the direction of Alecto. He couldn't hesitate, it needed to be done.

"Avada Kedavra!" Alecto's body thumped on the floor, Amycus screamed then tried to get up, but once again Tanner did what needed to be done. "Avada Kedavra!" He repeated, and Amycus fell limp to the ground.

Suddenly, that husky, snake-like voice was speaking overhead again, telling his forces to retreat giving them the chance to dispose of their dead. The voice disappeared and he heard the _wooshes_ of Death Eaters flying away from the castle. Tanner slowly made his way down the corridor towards the courtyard. When he reached it he saw Killian sitting down with his knees covering his face, his shoulders rising and falling; as Tanner got closer he realized he was crying.

"Killian," He spoke. Killian looked up, his eyes were read and his face was streaming with tears.

"I couldn't help him, it's all my fault." He spoke through his tears.

"Who Killian," Tanner spoke softly.

He let out a sob, trying to choke back tears but failing, "Jason. He's dead and it's my fault." Killian rocked back leaning his head against the pile of rubble, tears flowing out of his eyes as he screamed in emotional agony. Tanner stared at his friend, could it be true? Could his other best friend really be dead?

"He was trying to save her, and I couldn't save either of them." Killian sobbed again. Tanner kneeled in front of his friend and pulled him into his chest.

"It's not your fault, It's not your fault." He kept repeating as Killian sobbed into his chest. Tanner shifted his head and saw people heading into the great hall. "C'mon. Let's get you inside."

He helped his best friend up and walked towards the crowded hall. People who needed care were sitting along the tables that were pushed off to the side, while the middle of the hall was layered with the bodies of the fallen. Tanner brought Killian over to Professor Sprout who sat him down and wrapped him in a blanket. Tanner looked down the hall to see the Weasley family huddled over a body, he got up and walked towards them. He didn't want to but as he walked he looked at the body's; a pit formed in his stomach the further he walked. He passed Lupin and Tonks, then Colin and Dennis Creevey. As he passed the Creevey brothers the pit in Tanner's stomach grew larger, and his chest felt heavy. Next to the them was the body of his best friend, Jason Samuels. His eyes filled with tears as he stared at his best friend, lifeless and pale on the floor.

Then, Tanner's breath caught as he looked at the body lying next to Jason. His heart was ripped out of his chest, and he fell to his knees screaming in agony. He was staring at the body of his little sister; her brown hair falling at her shoulders, and her dazzle-ing green eyes staring lifelessly up at the ceiling. Tanner screamed as he sobbed over his sister. He grabbed her hand, "No! No Marissa, no! Please no!" he rocked back and forth on his knees tears dropping onto her cold hands. Tanner felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him and pull him into their chest.

"No!" He sobbed into the chest of Hermione. "No please no!" Hermione ran her hand down his head then his back, she rubbed his back as she held him close. Tanner gently pushed himself away from Hermione's grasp, and sat next to his sister. He ran his hand down her cheeks, then he softly pushed her hair from her face. Tears continued to fall down his face as he felt two hands rest upon his shoulders.

"She was too young." He sobbed quietly. Hermione didn't respond. Tanner ran his hands down her face once more.

"I love you," he sobbed leaning over his sister. He kissed her forehead then rubbed his thumb over the warmth of the kiss. "Goodnight, Marissa." He ran his hand down the middle of her face as he sobbed over her, closing her eyes forever.


	18. Chapter 18

Tanner didn't want to move. He lay there with his head in Hermione's lap numb and lifeless. Silent tears were streaming down his cheeks as she caressed his head. She was worried about Harry since he had not been seen since Voldemort's last message. Just then everyone started moving towards the doors, leading to the courtyard. Tanner reluctantly sat up, slowly making his way to his feet. He looked down at Hermione, he could see the fear in her eyes. Tanner linked their fingers and gripped her hand tightly, they still had each other. As they made their way outside they walked over towards the Weasley's, everyone was starring off into the distance, looking at the swarm of black that was slowly approaching. The death eaters, led by Voldemort, were walking towards the castle. Hagrid was amongst them and seemed to be carrying something... or someone.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort started, "is dead!" he and the death eaters laughed maliciously, while the people of Hogwarts wept, Ginny especially. He preached for the survivors of the opposing side to come forward and follow him, or the rest would die. There was silence.

"Draco," said a voice slightly above a whisper, it was Lucious Malfoy. "Draco." he repeated slightly more aggressive this time. Draco didn't move. Tanner noticed the look in his eyes, the look of hatred and almost... realization. Draco still hadn't moved, and Tanner wondered if he ever would. Could Draco have changed his mind?

"Draco," said Narcissa in a soft, angelic voice, "come." The way she spoke to her son was calming. Draco shifted, then began walking towards the other side. All eyes were on him as he was the only one who moved. People grunted, others let it happen. Tanner could see though, Draco did not want to move, but after hearing a voice as soothing as his mothers just was, Tanner himself would have done so too if he was in that same situation. Voldemort hugged Draco as he made his way towards his mother.

Just then, Neville stepped forward, with the sorting hat, and refused to join Voldemort. He was placed in a body-bind curse and the sorting hat was placed on top of his head, and Voldemort set it on fire.

As Neville screamed in pain voices rose above the castle walls. Grawp had found a way back to Hogwarts and the Centaurs moved swiftly to fight against Voldemort. Neville managed to escape the body bind curse and in one swift motion he pulled the Sword of Godric Gryffindor out of the hat and sliced the head right off of Nagini. In this time Harry's body had gone missing and the only one who seemed to notice was Hagrid.

Everyone was forced inside to the Great Hall where the battle proceeded. Death Eaters were fleeing as others were dying. Tanner fought alongside Seamus Finnigan, Hannah Abbott, and Killian who had found the will power to stay strong and fight for his best friend. As they all cast spells in every direction Tanner saw something that made his insides squirm. Dolohov was in the corner fighting Professor Flitwick. His body turned as his eyes set on his target, he then stormed through the crowd of people avoiding any backlash of spells.

He neared his father and he screamed, "_Cruicio_!" His father screamed in pain, and his body contorted in ways that shouldn't be possible. He watched as his father rolled in pain, then Tanner was hit with the crossfire of another duel. He was thrown back and his body landed on one of tables, hitting it at an angle that shattered his left leg from the knee down. Tanner screamed in pain as his father started to get up. Tanner took every ounce of will power he had left and stood up. His father cast a spell at him but he deflected it, they could both see the hatred in each others eyes. Tanner knew that the closer his father got, the less he stood a chance, especially with his leg. He knew what he had to do, and deep down inside he wanted to do it.

"Avada Kedavra!" He screamed, but his father had deflected it. He was getting closer Tanner needed a way out. He placed his father in the body bind curse and it worked. Tanner knew he only had a split second before he broke out of it. "Avada Kedavra!" He screamed once more and his fathers body fell limp to the ground. Tanner turned his head to see Harry dueling Voldemort.

"He's alive!" Tanner thought to himself. Tanner did not move to get closer, because his leg was in too much pain. Harry was saying things to Voldemort but the pain had taken over Tanners body that he could not hear, he was beginning to pass-out because of the pain. As Voldemort at Harry fired their spells at each other Tanners world went dark.

* * *

Tanner could feel himself waking up but he wasn't opening his eyes. He felt a pressure on his body as if something heavy was on top of him. He slowly moved his hands from the bed and traced the outline of a person laying on top of him. He opened his eyes, but he was disoriented and confused. He saw a bushy head of brown hair in front of him.

The body on top of him shifted to see if he was awake. Hermione. They were laying on the floor of the Great Hall. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she saw Tanner wake up.

"You're okay." She said as a tear slowly slid down her cheek.

"Okay is a relative term..." Tanner said breathlessly as the pain still trickled through his leg. He looked down to see it was in a splint.

"You're alive, and that's all that matters." She softly pressed her lips to his. They broke apart and Tanner slowly sat up. He remembered the bodies of his best friend and his sister lying motionless on the floor, he looked over and they were gone. He wondered where they took them, but he didn't want to ask.

"They sent them to their families. You'll still be able to see them one last time." Hermione spoke, she knew just what he was thinking.

"It's all over." He said.

"It is," she responded.

A small smile came over Tanner as he looked down at Hermione, and she gave a soft smile back.


	19. Chapter 19

"Where could they be?" Said the young boy standing in between Tanner and Hermione. The young boy was a spitting image of his mother, he had curly, yet slightly frizzy hair, but the color resembled that of his fathers.

"Relax, they'll be here. The train doesn't leave for another thirty minutes." His father said reassuringly. He placed his hand on top of his sons head and rattled his hair.

"How are you feeling, Rae?" Hermione asked as she placed her arms around her daughter's shoulders.

"Excited. Anxious. I'm not sure what house I'll get in to, that's what's making me so nervous." Rae said as she crossed her arms and rubbed her shoulders.

"Don't worry about that sweetie, you will be great in any of the houses." Tanner said to his daughter.

"Even Slytherin?" His son chuckled as he whispered under his breath, lucky for him only Rae heard him say that. She burrowed her chin into her chest and looked to the ground.

"But what if I'm not in Ravenclaw with Jason? I don't want to be alone."

"Well then you can create your own legacy in whichever house you are sorted in to. Look at your mother, she was a Gryffindor."

Rae turned her head to face her mother and she smiled as her piercing green eyes captured Hermione's, "Gosh you look just like your father." Hermione stated then kissed her daughter on top of the head. Rae wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. Hermione looked up at Tanner and they both smiled.

"Daddy, can I sit on your shoulders?" said the small girl holding her mother's free hand. She looked just like her mother as well, her curly, light brown hair falling at her shoulders.

"Sure, Rosie." Tanner bent down and let his daughter climb up his back and onto his shoulders. As Tanner stood up with Rose on his shoulders, Ron and his family made their way down the platform towards Tanner and his family.

"Morning everyone." Said Ron as he approached. His wife, Hannah Abbott, was walking next to their daughter Amelia, while their son, and her twin brother, Griffin ran towards Tanners son.

"Hermione, great to see you," Ron said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"As always Ronald," She said smiling, "How are you Hannah?" she asked as the two of them hugged.

"Tanner." Ron said sharply.

"Ron." Tanner echoed Ron's tone.

The two starred at each other, then after a few seconds started to laugh. Tanner pulled Ron in and gave him a big hug as did Ron.

"Hi Amelia," Rae said with a nervous smile.

"Ready for your first year?" Asked Amelia. Rae answered her question with a shrug.

Tanner turned to the two boys, "You boys ready for second year?"

"Absolutely, I know McGonagall can't wait to see us." Griffin chuckled.

"Separate houses can't stop us." Jason sneered.

"Jason, I don't want another letter home about the trouble you boys get into. Leave that to Griffin and James." Tanner's tone was serious, but he added a slight chuckle at the end towards Griffin.

"And watch out for your sister, it's her first year. Griffin are you trying out for quidditch this year?"

"No, I'd rather watch than play, I've come to notice I don't have much talent when it comes to quidditch. Are you Jason?"

"I don't know yet, it's only my second year. Dad didn't start playing until his fourth year."

"You have to! You're great at quidditch!" Responded Griffin.

"You have your broom son, and you do make one hell-of-a chaser," Tanner smiled.

"Only because I had your help," Jason smiled. "Just try it son, I think it will be good for you."

"Here they come." Tanner heard Ron say. Everyone shifted their heads to see Harry and Ginny walking in with James, Albus, and Lilly. James sprinted down the platform towards the group as Ginny followed with Lilly. Harry and Albus stayed back.

"James!" The two boys shouted.

"Griffin, Jason!"

"It's about time you got here!" Jason said.

"Albus kept holding us up. Poor kids terrified." James said laughing.

"Don't mess with Albus, James." Ron told him sternly.

"Sorry Uncle Ron. He is scared though."

"Boys, help him load his things." Tanner ordered.

Ginny and Lilly approached them and everyone went through their greetings. Shortly after Harry and Albus approached.

"Ready for your first year Al?" Tanner asked, but Albus didn't answer, he just stared at the ground. "It's Rae's first year too you know? You two can be nervous together." He was able to get a small smile out of him with that.

"Alright kids, get on the train." Yelled Hermione.

"James don't hit Griffin."

"Rae Follow Jason. Jason! Stop and wait for your sister."

"I'll walk with her." Amelia said.

The kids made it on the train and into their cart.

"Isn't this nostalgic..." Hermione said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other with soft smiles. No words could describe the way they were all feeling.

The train gave a jolt and the engines roared. All five kids waved from their cart to their family on the platform. Rose still sat on her father's shoulders as he stood next to Hermione. Then there was Ron who was holding Hannah from behind, and Harry with Ginny next to him holding Lilly's hand.

"Our adventure is over. Time for them to have their own."

"Well said Harry," responded Ron.

"C'mon, let's go see what trouble we can get into as adults." Ron added and they all smiled.

They left the platform as nostalgia flooded them all, just as Hermione had said.

* * *

**_Weasley Family:_**

_Griffin and Amelia are Gryffindor's just like their father._

_Griffin has a small knack for trouble like his uncles, and Amelia plays as Chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team._

**_Potter Family:_**

_James and Albus are Gryffindors as well._

_James is the master of mischief in his class, and Albus is just trying to stay out of the light of his older brother._

**_Chambers Family:_**

_Jason Ignatious Chambers, named after his father's best friend killed in battle, is a Ravenclaw like his father. He manages to get into some trouble, but keeps his grades, while also playing Chaser for the Ravenclaw quidditch team._

_Rae Marissa Jean Chambers was sorted in to Gryffindor just like her mother, and has found her cousin Amelia to be a very good friend._


End file.
